Nephalem
by Angeldoctor
Summary: He was born different. Unique. A Nephalem. Raised a Gremory and a hero of the civil war, he was betrayed by those he trusted most. He left to mend his broken heart and it has been two hundred years since his self-exile. Now old and new enemies are appearing and he must face his past in order to protect his future. Harry/Harem
1. Prologue: Betrayal

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All other concepts and ideas from other books or stories belong to their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Thousands of years ago, the God of the Bible created the Angels. Now, the official definition of an angel is of an ethereal creature who assists and serves the God of the Bible. In the Christian bible, angels were portrayed as powerful and dreadful, endowed with wisdom, correct in their judgment, holy, but not infallible. When their duties were not punitive, angels were beneficent to man. When their duties _were_ punitive, they were known as avenging angels and were mentioned in verses such as II Sam. Xxiv. 15, in which an angel annihilates thousands on God's command. These avenging angels were used by God to punish men for their sins.

Now, the important part was this: they were not infallible.

One angel was loved above all the others. Beautiful and powerful, he was the Archangel of Light and the Dawn and was adored by many of his fellow angels and especially by God himself. He knew this and privately considered himself above all others except for God himself.

His name was Lucifer and it was his arrogance that led to his Fall.

In the Bible, it is said that God created Man and told the angels to love them above even him. While the truth was that God didn't create Man, he _did_ command his angels to love them above him. In other words, that mankind was above them in importance.

Angry at God loving Man above him, Lucifer tried to prove mankind was beneath them and created the first demon, Lilith. He thought that by corrupting her, he was proving how low Man could fall and how beneath the angels they truly were.

Needless to say, God was furious at his actions and ordered Michael to throw Lucifer and his abomination from the heavens. Ever the obedient son, Michael threw Lucifer and his creation, Lilith, from Heaven and, under God's command, imprisoned them in the Chaosplasm, the place left behind when the Primordial Darkness was banished by the combined might of all the pantheons. Rendered bodiless, the Primordial Darkness became a concept that eventually evolved into its own dimension. This dimension was what people now know as Hell, the place where the damned souls of ALL the pantheons go when they die.

Using the remains of the Primordial Darkness left behind in the Chaosplasm, Lucifer transformed himself and the three fellow Fallen Angels who came with him into the first four Devils: Lucifer himself, Leviathan, Beelzebub, and Asmodeus. There, he carved his own kingdom which was a separate dimension that was the same size as Earth with the exception of having no bodies of water and a purple sky that made it perpetually twilight. The atmosphere was also made in such a way as to be toxic to pure humans.

There, in his new kingdom, which many confused with Hell, Lucifer and his fellow Devils bided their time and created more Devils. They did this by using the souls of the damned that they plucked from the section of true Hell reserved for those who followed God of the Bible's religion. The process he used to do this is lost to time but many say he got the idea from an ancient enemy of Heaven that he once fought before his Fall.

Eventually, their army grew and many Devil generals rose above the others. The 72 highest and most powerful ones eventually appeared in what is now known as the Ars Goetia of the Lesser Key of Solomon. Each Devil general had their own region of control within the Underworld, some more than others but each important in their own way to the continued survival of the Devil race.

During all this, God of the Bible noticed Lucifer's actions but had been hampered both by mankind's continued development and the newly Fallen Angels. Lucifer's actions had inspired many Angels to rebel in their own ways, usually by bedding mortal women in their lust, causing them to Fall as well. This formed a third faction, that of the Fallen Angels, who hated God and Heaven for 'abandoning' them yet at the same time thought they would redeem themselves by killing the Devils. The hatred between the three sides eventually boiled over and war seemed the inevitable result.

However, before the Great War started, another conflict began. One against a new breed of being that was both Angel and Devil: the Nephalem.

Nephalem were first created from the mingled ashes of Angel and Demon by Lilith during the unrecorded time before the Great War. Incapable of giving birth to children after complications in the birth of her first and only child, Lilith had been desperate to give life in a different way. Furthermore, the Great War was inevitable and she wished to give the Underworld an unstoppable army that would ensure victory.

However, the power to create was not amongst the abilities of Devils. Only Angels or at least those created by the God of the Bible could truly create. Therefore Lilith mingled the ashes of dead Devils with the seed of male Angels and from that the Nephalem came into being.

Being both Angel and Devil, they were far more powerful than both and Lilith favored them over her natural-born children. Like she intended, their power surpassed anything ever seen before and in many instances, they surpassed even the God of the Bible's power.

However, the mingled blood of the two races that were intrinsically opposed caused many Nephalem to either go insane or self-destruct before they reached adulthood. In order to prevent this fate, they had to find a way to balance their Angelic and Demonic blood. Even then, those who survived into adulthood were depraved beyond even the cruelest Devil and the crimes they inflicted across the worlds were innumerable.

Their power eventually went to their head and they decided that their pedigree gave them right to rule both the Heavens _and_ the Hells (including the Underworld). Believing such, they declared war on all the pantheons, the Hells and Earth itself.

Led by their leader, Absalom the First Nephalem, they waged war outside of time and as such the war took time immeasurable and no time at all. Much of the fighting was done in what is now known as the Dimensional Gap, the empty area between the worlds in which only Gods and the Nephalem could enter without being destroyed. Knowing that the Nephalem could possibly destroy all of Creation with their power, the different pantheons joined forces for the first time in history against the threat.

However, even with the combined might of all the pantheons and Hells, the Nephalem were too strong and were gaining the upper hand. Even when the dragons, including Great Red himself, joined the battle against the Nephalem, the most they could do was stalemate against them. And during all this, they razed entire worlds across the universe, committing crimes that sickened even Lucifer himself. In fact, they used Lucifer's ability to turn souls in Hell into Devils in order to reap the souls of the fallen civilizations and turn them into weapons.

With the Nephalem being capable of breeding and numbering far more than they, it seemed inevitable that eventually the Nephalem would emerge victories. If through attrition if nothing else.

However, as luck would have it, four Nephalem had grown tired of the constant warfare. Approaching the pantheons and Great Red, they promised to help defeat and imprison their brethren forever if they were spared and could live out their lives in peace. The pantheons and Great Red agreed to this as long as the Nephalem agreed to let their powers be stripped from them. The four Nephalem, now named Horsemen of the Apocalypse, agreed.

Empowered by the Pantheons and with Great Red leading them, the Four Horsemen turned on their brethren and slaughtered them to a man. None were left alive and the Nephalem died, betrayed by their own brothers.

Knowing that the Nephalems' power was such that their souls could possibly linger and return in another form, a prison was made for them whose seals were hidden away forever. The prison was called Limbo and the seven seals that held it shut were scattered amongst the pantheons, never to be reunited ever again.

For her crime of creating them, Lilith was imprisoned in the deepest reaches of Hell where no other soul has or ever will go. Meanwhile, the Four Horsemen willingly gave up their power and became simple humans in order to help repopulate the Human race which had been almost rendered extinct through the actions of the Nephalem.

The events of this war caused tensions to rise higher than ever between the Three Factions. The Fallen Angels and Heaven Factions feared the Devils created more abominations like the Nephalem and decided they couldn't be allowed to live. At the same time, Heaven decided it was time to punish the Fallen Angels for their crimes in order to show the world what happened to those who defied God's commands.

This started the Great War between the Four Great Satans and the Devils, God and the Angels and Azazel and his group of Fallen Angels called the Grigori. The Great War lasted millennia with neither side gaining any leverage over the other. Late in the war, the Fallen Angels retreated from the fighting though the Four Great Satans and the Angels continued to fight each other.

In the final climatic battle of the Great War, the Four Satans and God fought each other. The battle lasted for days until eventually, with a tremendous explosion, it ended. From the ashes of that battle, nothing was found, showing that all Four Satans and God himself had perished.

Knowing the effect God's death would cause, this was hidden by the higher-ups of all three sides. While peace wasn't established, a tentative cease-fire was formed between the three factions that forbid any hostile actions that would result in war and the extinction of the devils, angles, and the fallen. The losses caused by the war made continuing it a suicidal endeavor. It would only end with all three sides dead.

However, the descendants of the original Satans, who had taken their names as their own surname and had inherited their thrones as Satans, wanted to continue the War. This caused much unrest amongst the 34 remaining Clans of the 72 pillars, the 72 strongest and most influential Devil families descended from the 72 demons described by Solomon.

During all this, a female Devil originally from the Murmur Clan gave birth to a very special child.

Lillian Murmur, Lily to her friends, had been forced to marry another pureblood Devil of a Lesser house in order to preserve the 'pure blood' of the Devils. However, Lily hated her husband and could barely stand the sight of him, much less the idea of procreating with him. The man was cruel, sadistic and his idea of a wife was a woman who was seen but never heard. In secret, Lily took special teas to insure she wouldn't get pregnant by him after every night she was forced to spend in his bed. Her only consolation was her frequent visits to Earth where she visited the various nations and learned about their history and culture.

It was during one of these outings that she met the love of her life, the Fallen Angel James. Of course, being ancient enemies they hadn't gotten along at first and many times they almost fought each other. However, eventually James fell for Lily and tried to win her love, which he eventually did.

From that union, Harry James Murmur was born.

The natural-born union of Angel (even Fallen Angel) and Devil was unprecedented. Even before birth, Harry had the potential for power that surpassed both Devil and Angel. Furthermore, if the child ever balanced his Angelic and Devil blood, he could ascend beyond a mere hybrid and possibly become a Nephalem like his predecessors before him.

It seemed poetic irony that Lillian, whose name was derived from Lilith, should give birth to the first Angel/Devil hybrid since the imprisonment of the Nephalem all those millennia ago.

Lily had been both ecstatic and terrified when she found out about her pregnancy. While she was happy that she was going to be a mother, he was terrified about what would happen if people found out about her son's hybrid status. There was much discrimination against those not purely Devil in the Underworld and as a Nephalem, Harry would be hated if not outright killed.

Scared for her child, Lily decided that she had to hide her pregnancy from everyone, even her friends. Once she birthed him, her plan was to give Harry to James to raise and she would only see him from time to time at most. It would be cruel to be unable to raise her own child but better that than him being killed.

Unfortunately, Lily's husband had grown suspicious of her long absence and had her followed. Eventually, he found her with James not an hour after giving birth to Harry and it didn't take a genius for her husband to guess she had been having an affair with James. Luckily, Harry had been outside of the room at the time and so her husband never found out that she had given birth to him.

Lily and James were judged guilty of heresy for their union and were to be executed. Lily's clan tried to protect her but this only caused the Lucifer of the time to order the extermination of the entire clan. The lands they once held were burned to ashes and their clan name stricken from the 72 Pillars.

Meanwhile, Harry had been hidden and protected from all this. The wet nurse that helped birth him had taken him to the Gremory, whose Lady Gremory was an old friend of Lily's, and asked them to foster him. They were told about his heritage but agreed to keep it secret from everyone for his protection. And so it came to be that Harry was fostered by the Gremory clan as an adopted son of the clan alongside their son, Sirzechs.

Growing up as the adopted son of the Gremory clan, Harry (who had been given the last name of Potter to hide his heritage) had a happy childhood and became friends with many other Devils his age. Among them was Serafall Sitri, Ajuka Astaroth and Falbium Glasya-Labolas. The five friends (including Sirzechs) were close and spent much time together. Amongst the group of friends, Harry was closest to Serafall, often pulling many pranks together on the others. The only person to which he was closer to was his brother, Sirzechs.

Despite being adopted, Sirzechs and Harry treated each other as brothers and loved each other greatly. They became almost inseparable as they grew up and others would often see them running around together and training. They quickly bonded due to both being outcasts due to their extraordinary power and unDevil-like compassion that the Gremory instilled in them. Together with their three friends, they secretly plotted rebellion against the Four Great Satans to stop another Great War from erupting.

It was Harry's dream of peace that inspired the rebellion. A world free of constant warfare where they didn't have to fear burying their children or watching friends and family die to an Angel's lance. Harry had the ability to unite people under one banner and they followed him out of love and respect rather than fear as those who followed the Satans did. So when Harry turned twenty and found out about his heritage from Lord and Lady Gremory, he made the first act of rebellion by declaring himself Harry Murmur and attacking the Lucifer Clan lands along with his adopted brother.

With this, the civil war erupted with the Old Satan faction wanting to continue the Great War and destroy the Angels and Fallen ones, and the anti-Satan faction composed of the 34 remaining Clans of the 72 pillars wanting only peace.

The conflict lasted for over a decade with many heroes on both sides. However, amongst the anti-Satan faction the five friends stood head and shoulders above the rest.

Their power was unmatched, each one capable of destroying a country several times over. Of the five, Sirzechs, Ajuka and Harry were even stronger than the rest due to the former two being Super Devils and Harry being a hybrid. Of course, his hybrid status was hidden by all except those in the higher ranks so many of the common folk thought him nothing but another Super Devil. These three changed the course of battles in their favor with their very presence on the battlefield. Harry was credited with killing most of the Lucifer Clan and the Belzeebub Satan while the other two each defeated a Satan and their followers by themselves as well.

Sirzechs and Harry especially caused fear and terror in their enemies. Sirzechs's Power of Destruction and Harry's Sacred Darkness Flames destroyed entire armies on their own. When together, they were like a unstoppable force of nature, beautiful yet terrifying at the same time.

The civil war took its toll but eventually it ended with Harry defeating Rizevim Livan Lucifer in the final battle, signaling the anti-Satan's faction victory.

Celebrations for the anti-Satan faction's victory lasted weeks as the Old Satan faction hid as the Underworld came under new management. The five heroes took the reins of leadership and helped their home recover from the terrible civil war. They didn't know which of the five would become Satans but decided to decide that later.

However, before this was decided, an event happened that fractured the bonds between the two brothers and threatened the stability of the Underworld.

This event wasn't caused by some terrible monster or calamity. No, this event was caused by one woman.

Grayfia Lucifuge.

During the third year of the civil war, Harry led the charge against the Lucifuge Clan mansion and killed many loyal Lucifer followers. During the battle, Harry rescued Grayfia from the fires of the burning mansion and the two fell in love. It was like a fairy tale romance with Harry being her hero and her being the princess and for over two years afterwards the two loved each other deeply. They were each others' world and neither could imagine being without the other.

During the civil war, Grayfia was considered the epitome of the perfect Devil woman; beautiful, smart, powerful and capable of controlling unruly male Devils. While Serafall was powerful and beautiful, Grayfia simply exuded a grace that Serafall lacked. Plus, her near storybook romance with Harry, another hero, caused many young female Devils to swoon when they heard it.

However, while Harry gave her his heart completely and stayed loyal to her, over time Grayfia's eyes and heart slowly strayed to another.

This culminated until a few weeks after the fall of the Old Satan faction, when Harry found his girlfriend in bed with none other than his brother in all but blood, Sirzechs.

For the first time in remembered history, the Underworld felt the full terror of Harry's rage as well as having undeniable proof of who was the strongest of the five heroes when Harry released his full power in his attempt to kill his now former best friend. The resulting attempt destroyed an entire country's worth of land that would never recover as his power seeped into the land, scarring it forever. Luckily, no one had been killed in the backlash of his power though there were many injuries.

Only the combined efforts of Grayfia, Lord and Lady Gremory, Serafall, Ajuka and Falbium were enough to get him to calm down. Even all together they couldn't forcefully subdue him and it was only when he almost killed his adopted mother with an errant spell that he calmed down enough to stop.

It didn't take long for everyone there to realize what had happened and when they did, an argument erupted. It split between those defending Sirzechs and Grayfia and those on Harry's side along with Falbium who was neutral (mostly due to laziness). Eventually, Harry set an ultimatum, Grayfia had to choose who she wanted and choose carefully because once she did, there was no going back.

A week later, she made her choice. She chose Sirzechs.

Grayfia tried to apologize and explain but the conversation eventually devolved into an argument with Harry throwing accusations at her which left emotional scars on both of them. At the end of it, he told her she was never to darken his doorstep with her presence again and that as far as he was concerned the years he spent with her and everything associated with it was the biggest mistake of his life. His final remark was that he should have left her to die in the fires of her home, a comment which hurt Grayfia down to the soul. Harry then shut himself in his personal mansion and refused to talk to anyone.

Harry shut himself in the darkness of his room with only his dark thoughts and his once happy memories with Grayfia now torturing him as he questioned whether she ever truly loved him or was just using him. He ignored any attempts to contact him by anyone and retaliated violently to any letters from Sirzechs and Grayfia especially. Any letters from the latter two would usually be returned with a fire bomb and they eventually stopped trying to contact him.

Two weeks after Grayfia making her choice, he heard news of Sirzechs and Grayfia's upcoming wedding. Apparently, even his adopted parents had given their blessing for the union, meaning they approved of it. Heartbroken at yet another betrayal and no longer capable of staying, he left the Underworld. Before he left, he got a letter offering him the position of Lucifer.

Thinking it was offered to him as a consolation prize for losing Grayfia, he violently rejected it and this gave him the idea to leave the Underworld. He couldn't deal with the idea of seeing the woman he loved marrying his own brother and the fact that even his own adopted family was supporting the marriage only made it worse. Deciding that he had no family anymore and therefore, no reason to stay, he left and traveled to Earth where he disappeared. He told no one beforehand and simply left without a word.

Desperate for any family connection, Harry also left to find out anything he could about the previous Nephalem. However, as he departed for the Human world, he left a letter for his former family and comrades in arms.

The letter stated that Sirzechs should be the new Lucifer. The original Lucifer was a blood traitor who turned and killed his own brothers so the name fit, he explained. He told them he was leaving and may never return and not to search for him. That statement cut deeply but not as much as his leaving did. Harry had been the glue that tied the five heroes together and it was his dream of peace that eventually inspired Sirzechs to dream the same dream.

While Harry's departure and self-exile from the Underworld was a blow, life continued. The Underworld slowly recovered and the remaining four heroes took up the mantles of the Satans; Sirzechs as Lucifer, Serafall as Leviathan, Ajuka as Beelzebub and Falbium as Asmodeus. However, since the new Satans weren't related to the original Satans by blood, they couldn't call upon the souls of Hell for power and then trickle it down to other Devils.

In answer to this, Devils were forced to answer the summons of humans to fulfill their desires and collect that desire as power for themselves. This caused much unrest as it turned their race into human servants in all but name. But faced with a great crisis, they were left with no choice and so the contracts system was born.

To replenish the Devil population, Ajuka brought to life an old idea between him and Harry called the Evil Piece System. Based on Harry's idea to get allies from the youkai during the civil war, the system used chess as a base to turn other creatures into Devils. The usual were humans but youkai and anything short of a God worked as well.

The Evil Piece System led to the Rating Games which made it extremely popular in the Underworld. Devils, ever the violent species, could prove their superiority through their Pieces in a Rating Game. Through this, Devil Clans could rise in rank without having to go into real battle and expand their holdings.

All seemed well on the surface but in truth the underworld faced a ruination as great as the civil war once more.

Harry's departure and the circumstances around it had broken the bonds between the Four Great Satans. Serafall had long been bitter of everyone comparing her to Grayfia and Grayfia's actions against Harry destroyed their relationship and turned the once good friends into barely tolerable acquaintances. The greatest example had been the fight between them to decide who would be Leviathan where Serafall turned a friendly spar into outright war as she released her anger out on Grayfia. Their battle matched the worst battles of the war in intensity if not power where Serafall won hands down.

Sirzechs, of course, grew angry at what should have been a simple spar sending his wife to the hospital for two weeks. The resulting argument between Serafall and him almost turned physical and almost fractured the already tenuous alliance between the Four Satans. The end result was Sirzechs realizing he had lost another friend and how badly he'd betrayed his brother and its consequences.

Ajuka was also affected by Harry's departure. Without Harry to drag him from his experiments, he shut himself in his lab all day, every day and no one could bring him out. He became a recluse and barely attended his Satan duties and even then it was only the bare minimum necessary.

However, Falbium was even worse. The lazy Devil became even lazier and outright refused to do any work. For this reason, the military suffered greatly and it could be said that the Underworld didn't have an army to speak of so much as a loose conglomeration of specialized peerages that may or may not fight together if given a common enemy.

Two centuries passed and the Underworld plodded on. Sirzechs' actions had somehow been known to the common folk and this caused him to lose much support amongst the low-class Devils, not helped by the fact that jobs were being taken by peerage members leaving less jobs available for low-class Devils. Sirzechs' actions also had lost him much support from the people who admired Harry and he had still to regain his previous support.

In order to regain some of his lost support, a marriage contract was created between the daughter of Lord and Lady Gremory, Rias Gremory, and the third son of Lord and Lady Phenex, Riser Phenex. It was hoped that by uniting the two Clans in marriage, past indiscretions would begin to be forgotten.

However, Rias had long been against the marriage and had desperately been searching for a way out, not knowing the history behind the contract being formed or that her breaking it could be the straw that started civil war. Her marriage to Riser was seen as a way for Sirzechs to atone for his mistake and if she got out of it, the low-class Devils would see it as him once again not keeping his word and civil war would erupt.

At the same time, the Gremory Clan and Harry's former friends always kept an ear out for any hint of the lost hero's whereabouts. The longer he went missing, the wider the cracks holding the Underworld together became and even Sirzechs and Grayfia's marriage showed the strain. Serafall, especially, desperately searched for Harry, the hole in her heart left by his departure incapable of being filled.

Yet despite decades of searching, no whisper was heard of the lost Nephalem hero...

* * *

**AN: And there's the prologue!**

**This is my rewrite of my original Nephalem story. I wanted to stop the constant comparison to SoulReaperCrewe's "Fire and Ash" and so I changed some things. Obviously, Harry is no longer the heir of the Phenex clan which was the biggest change so that means that he won't be returning for them. He'll return but for different reasons.**

**For those who will no doubt ask, SoulReaperCrewe gave the okay for me to use a similar "Grayfia cheated on (insert protagonist name) with Sirzechs" prologue.**

**The background of the Nephalem was taken from Darksiders while the Four Horsemen losing their powers and turning into humans was from the Diablo series. It's to explain why Christians believe God created humans. He was the one who took the Horsemen's powers away and in doing that, made them human. So in a way he DID create humans.**

**As always, Read and Review!**


	2. Harry's old and new family

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All other concepts and ideas from other books or stories belong to their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Gremory mansion, Underworld**

**Two hundred years after Harry's self-exile**

Venelana Gremory let out a sigh of relief as she left the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her body protecting her modesty. No matter how many centuries passed, a long warm bath always helped relax her after a stressful day.

Venelana hummed to herself as she dressed herself in her night gown, being careful to put on her husband's favorite so as to better seduce him tonight. She knew that he'd had a long, hard day today and that there would be no better way to relax him than a long round of lovemaking.

Despite being over 200 years old, she knew she was still attractive enough to turn even a teenage Devil's head thanks to her Devil physiology and magic. She had long brown hair that fell in waves and blue-green eyes that her husband said captivated the soul. She had a large bust and curves in all the right places to seduce even the most stalwart of men. Her husband had often joked that the reason Angels fell was because they had caught the sight of her bathing.

Venelana smiled to herself as she finished putting on her nightgown and had opened her underwear drawer, undecided about whether or not to put on underwear, when she froze. Moving her underwear aside, Venelana pulled out a small pendant hidden deep inside her underwear drawer. The pendant was a red stone that had flickering black flames trapped inside.

It had been given to her by her adopted son Harry for her birthday a little after the Civil War started to ease her worries. He'd said it would burn for as long as he was alive, therefore assuring her he was fine. Even now, two hundred years later, it still burned, proving that her wayward son was still alive.

It had been the last gift he'd given her. Afterwards the Civil War had taken up both her sons time and they had to concentrate on the war. And after the war...

Venelana sighed as she remembered the events that led to her son's self-exile.

The first time Venelana met Grayfia, she had thought she was the perfect match for Harry. Harry had always been loving, even for a Gremory. He was brave, selfless and possessed an extreme strength of character even as a child. When the other children picked on him for not being able to show his wings (a precaution to hide his hybrid heritage), he had been unafraid to stand up for himself even if their jibes hurt him. Despite that, he had always been hot-headed as shown in the way he declared war against the Satans not a week after finding out about his heritage and the Satans' hand in his borth parents death. Grayfia's patient and calm demeanor had seemed like a wonderful contrast and she thought they fit well together.

When she'd found out about Sirzechs and Grayfia's affair, she had been torn. To be frank, Sirzechs and Grayfia had obviously been in the wrong. She was horrified by the way Sirzechs betrayed his own brother in such a way, adopted or not. The two had always been close and the fact that Sirzechs betrayed him in such a manner made her want to smack her son stupid for his actions. Grayfia had also been on her shit list for her actions and Venelana had been distant to her for decades afterwards. Her making her a maid instead of an official member of the household had been punishment for her betrayal of her adopted son. Regardless of their feelings, there was no excuse for their sneaking behind his back.

Yet on the other hand, Sirzechs had been determined to marry Grayfia. He loved her and simply couldn't stand aside and let the woman he loved and who loved him be with someone else. It would be living a lie for both of them and neither could live like that. Being a Devil as well, he was selfish enough to not be able to live with seeing her with his brother of all people. He wanted to marry her himself and shout to the world his love for her even if it hurt his brother.

This put Venelana in a tight spot. If she had refused to give them her blessing and they married anyway, she would have been forced to disinherit him as her son as well as any children they might have had. It was the law in order to prevent heirs from marrying people not approved by the Lord of their House. She would in short be disinheriting her own son and placing a divide between them that would probably never fully heal.

In the end, Venelana had been forced to choose between hurting her adopted son's feelings by giving her blessing for their union or losing the other completely.

Venelana's eyes closed as she tried to fight the tears threatening to escape. Even two centuries afterwards she still wondered if she had made the right decision. The day the maid had come to her saying that Harry's mansion was empty and that he had left a letter proclaiming he had no family still haunted her to this day. The pain of losing her son, adopted or not, left a hole that had yet to heal. She'd never thought he would be so hurt by her actions as to completely abandon them. She'd thought that his friendship to the other Satans at least would keep him there and they could make up over time.

Instead he'd left completely, cutting all ties to the Underworld and since he was not officially a part of any noble House there was no way they could force him to remain. They barely managed to keep him from being marked a Stray Devil and that was only because he wasn't a pure Devil in the first place and they technically had no authority over him.

Venelana sniffed as she held the pendant close to her chest.

As a mother, she knew she shouldn't have favorites. However, in truth Harry had always been her favorite. When they were small, Harry would often joke that they should always take each other's side due to both having darker hair compared to Sirzechs and her husband's crimson red hair. Harry had always been closer to her than to her husband and she had doted on him.

Courageous and loyal were the traits that defined Harry. So was thoughtful and intelligent. He was fearless when it came to his own safety and fiercely protective of his family, especially her and Sirzechs who was younger than him by two months. He valued loyalty above all else and would go to great lengths and effort to protect those he gave his loyalty and love to.

As a child, Harry had possessed an instinctual, intuitive intelligence that allowed him to make intellectual leaps as opposed to the logical intelligence of Sirzechs. The simple way of explaining it was that while Sirzechs used his mind to make plans, Harry used his understanding of people to see connections that others couldn't. This ability allowed him to correctly predict how the enemy would act during the Civil War and plan counter to their actions which was the reason for many of their victories during the war.

However, of all of Harry's personality traits, it was his loyalty that defined him. He often refuse to leave a man behind on the battlefield, regardless of their rank at great personal risk. This earned him the love of many of the common soldiers and high ranking officers alike as he showed he valued each soldier regardless of position. This loyalty went to extreme lengths for his family and friends as shown when he once charged an entire battalion of High-class Devils to rescue a surrounded Sirzechs.

Because of this it was little wonder he'd left as he had. He must have seen her giving them her blessing as a betrayal and with both her, Grayfia and Sirzechs, the people he was closest to, betraying him he must have felt he no longer had any family in the Underworld. He had always felt like an outsider due to his heritage and their actions only made sure to cut any ties he might have had to the Underworld.

Venelana couldn't hold back her tears anymore as she cried over her lost son. Her beloved little Harry who used to follow her everywhere when he was a child and constantly tried to impress her with his successes. She had adored him and his self-exile had cut deeply and left scars on everyone.

Sirzechs hid his pain by acting even more of a fool and was fiercely protective of Rias, Grayfia became even more distant and refused to address anyone familiarly when she was 'working', Ajuka became an anti-social recluse, and Falbium a lazy bastard with no motivation for anything beside sleeping.

However, it had been Serafall who took it worse. She had always been close to Harry. When they were kids, Venelana would often see them playing in the garden or playing pranks on the servants and staff.

When Serafall caught wind of what she did, it caused her to cut all ties of friendship to the Gremory family. She only talked to them when forced to and never attended any of their social functions. In fact, it had only been at Lady Sitri's insistence that she allowed her younger sister, Sona, to even associate with Rias and it took her a long time not to treat Rias badly due to her relation to Sirzechs. It had only been Lady Sitri pointing out that she was also _Harry's_ baby sister that caused her to eventually warm up to the youngest Gremory.

As for Venelana, she obviously couldn't hate her own son no matter how angry she was or how much she disapproved of his actions. She had tried to be distant to Grayfia and treat like any other maid but two hundred years was a long time to hold a grudge, especially when the betrayal was not against her personally. Over time, she had reluctantly found herself slowly warming up to the silver-haired woman. Her giving birth to her first grandchild erased any lingering animosity she had. She couldn't in good conscience hate the mother of her grandchild.

Yet despite this the pain of Harry's absence still ate at her. She had tried many times to find him but no sign of him had ever been found. Many thought he had died by now but she refused to believe it. His pendant's black flames still burned which meant he was still alive somewhere, though it didn't mean that he couldn't be in pain or trapped somewhere. And if he did die, she was quite convinced she'd go insane from the guilt and sorrow.

Venelana was so lost in her sorrow and guilt that she didn't sense her husband entering the room. It wasn't until he laid a hand on her shoulder that she realized he was there.

"Hey," said Lord Gremory softly. He looked at the pendant in her hands and his eyes softened with guilt and remorse as well as understanding before he gently took it from her hand and placed it on the beside table. "Are you okay?"

Venelana started to nod her head before stopping and shaking her head in the negative. "No. His birthday was a few months ago, you know? He would be 234 by now. An old man by humans standards but barely middle-aged according to Devils. I'd be nagging him to get settled down and he'd proclaim I'm the only woman he needs in his life and we'd laugh. He used to say stuff like that before the war, you know?"

Lord Gremory sighed as he hugged his wife to him as he let her cry into his shirt. While he may not show it as much, his adopted son's absence also hurt him. While not as close to him as he was to Sirzechs, he had been his son in all but blood. He'd loved him and being forced to choose between Sirzechs and him had been the hardest decision he'd ever had to make.

However, unlike his wife, he'd long come to terms with his choice. While it may have hurt his feelings, it was better to have hurt Harry than to lose Sirzechs as his son forever. At the time, he'd thought it was for the best. Harry would eventually get over it and come back and he wouldn't have lost either son.

Yet two hundred years had passed and there had been no sigh of his wayward son. Even he was starting to lose hope that he would ever return. By now he must have either forgotten them or settled down somewhere where they couldn't find him. Despite what many thought, the Underworld didn't have spies everywhere and there were many ways to stay hidden from them. His son had always been smart, a genius many would say, and it would be simple for him to stay hidden from them amongst the billions of humans.

If he wanted to return he would have by now so either he was incapable of returning or did not wish to. Despite his son's loving nature, he was one to hold a grudge, as shown in how ruthlessly he destroyed the Lucifer clan for their hand in killing his birth parents and his former clan. He had a long memory and didn't forgive easily.

While the circumstances around his departure were hidden from many of the low-class Devils, it was impossible to hide it from the Pillars or the soldiers who fought with him and knew about his relationship with Grayfia. It only took hearing about her upcoming marriage to Sirzechs for them to figure it out and it had caused much discontent to say the least. They kept it secret but the soldiers had abandoned the army en masse in disgust and defiance while many other nobles called Grayfia "The Whore Queen" behind her back. Needless to say, support for the Gremory had fallen greatly and it had taken centuries to reclaim it.

"All we can do is hope he comes home so we can make explain our actions and hope he forgives us," said Lord Gremory reasonably. "No matter what, he's our son and we'll _always_ be his family."

A trembling smile crossed Venelana's face at her husband's words and she nodded in agreement. "Always. Our son forever."

The couple held each other as they both hoped their missing son was safe and happy.

* * *

Grayfia sighed as she looked over the mess that was her and her husband's room before she began to pick it up. Really, even after two hundred years together Sirzechs still hadn't learned to pick up after himself. It drove her insane sometimes.

At the same time, his little eccentricities was one of the reasons she loved him.

Grayfia smiled to herself as she picked up her husband's clothes before gently folding them and placing them in the laundry basket. She blushed when she found a pair of panties belonging to her amongst the clothing and quickly threw them in the laundry in embarrassment. It seemed like her husband had rubbed off on her.

Grayfia finished quickly and went to her drawer to grab a change of clothes for a bath. Sirzechs was out on Satan business (for once!) and wouldn't be back till later. She had already tucked Millicas into bed after telling him his favorite bedtime story so she had time to herself while waiting for his return.

Grayfia's smile dropped and a sad look came to her face as she remembered what the subject of Millicas favorite bedtime stories currently was.

Millicas loved to hear stories about his parents exploits. As he grew older, the stories went further and further back into their pasts, becoming more and more grim as time passed.

The other day, they told him about Harry. Millicas had been enraptured with the story of Harry's defeat of the Rizevim Livan Lucifer and how he ended the war. He was even more enraptured when he was told he was his uncle.

When he asked why he had never met him, they told him Harry had left for personal reason around 200 years ago. When he asked why, they lied and said they didn't know.

However, they knew and knew well why he left. To this day, Grayfia still remembered the look of hurt and betrayal on his face when he caught her and Sirzechs in bed together. It tore at her even now, 200 years later.

While Grayfia didn't regret choosing Sirzechs or the years she spent with him, she DID regret how things ended with her and Harry. She had never wanted things to end that way. She had never planned her affair with Sirzechs. It had just... _happened_. She long knew she had feelings for Sirzechs but she had never wanted to hurt Harry that way. She just couldn't stop what she felt.

At the time, Grayfia had felt horrible for her feelings for Sirzechs. Harry had never been anything but the perfect boyfriend; passionate, loyal and loving. They had fit well together and she had truly loved him. The day he caught them, Grayfia felt her heart break at the look of sheer heartbreak in his eyes. To be betrayed was one thing but the ones who betrayed him had been the two people he trusted most in the world. Much less that he caught them in the very bed she shared with him every night.

It was yet another betrayal. Not only had she cheated on him but she'd done it in the very bed she shared with him. It still filled her with shame and self-disgust that she actually did that there of all places.

When he forced her to choose, she had spent the entire week wrapped in indecision. She loved Harry... but she was _in love_ with Sirzechs. In the end, she had gone with her heart, knowing that even if she said she chose Harry she would just be lying and that it wouldn't be fair to either of them.

The last conversation she had with Harry still haunted her. His accusations of her cheating behind his back for years and never truly loving him hit her right in the core but nothing she said convinced him that she _had _loved him. He believed she had used him from the start and never truly loved him. She had destroyed any trust he had in her with her betrayal and his final words had truly hurt her. She understood that he was lashing out but they had still hurt to hear.

Grayfia walked over to her dresser and pulled out something she kept safe there. A smile crossed her face as she took in the portrait before her even as tears gathered around her eyes.

The portrait was a painting since photos didn't exist back then. It showed Harry in the center with a wide smile and his right arm thrown over Grayfia's shoulder who also had a small smile on her face. On Harry's other side was Sirzechs with a goofy grin on his face as he had an arm over Harry's shoulder as well. Next to Grayfia was Serafall with a happy smile and even the still portrait showed how she was barely holding herself still. On Sirzechs' other side was Ajuka who for once wasn't researching something but smiling softly as he posed for the portrait. Finally, Falbium, who actually looked awake for once, was next to Serafall and had a half-smile on his face.

The portrait was made during the fifth year of the civil war during a rest period between battles. Harry had insisted they take it, saying it would be a good way to immortalize one of the few times they were all gathered together. Grayfia had kept her copy to this day and she knew Sirzechs still had his hidden in his sock drawer.

The smile faded from her face as she remembered what happened to the people shown in the portrait 200 hundred years later.

Sirzechs had become even more eccentric and protective of his loved ones, the guilt for what happened eating away at him to this day. It was for this reason he acted so childishly at times, in order to mask the guilt he sometimes felt when he looked at Rias or their son, the former due to remembering his _other_ sibling and how things ended with them and Millicas due to him reminding him of his own childhood of which Harry was a large part of.

Serafall had become even more childish, for some reason refusing to grow up as if acting like a little girl would somehow bring back the happy times when Harry was with them. While she was a little less cold to them now that she had been when Harry first left, the relationship between them still wasn't what it had been before Harry's departure.

Ajuka was a shut-in, working day after day on his experiments and listening to no one's attempts to get him to go out. He would only be seen to give an Evil Piece set in person or to announce a new creation. It wouldn't be so bad if his inventions were useful but he tended to waste money on inventions that had no practical use such as a bath tub that could walk on its own or a spell to scratch your back where you usually couldn't reach.

Falbium had become even more unmotivated if that was possible and outright refused to do any work. This affected the Underworld's military in a big way as new recruits basically did nothing but chores all day instead of actually training. This meant that despite the new blood in form of resurrected Devils introduced by the Evil Piece system, the Underworld was still as bad a state as it was two hundred years ago in terms of military strength.

That wasn't even counting the Low-class. It seemed they got angrier and less content with their rule every year and they'd already had to quell three riots this past decade alone. How Harry had managed to keep them happy even during a civil war she'd never know.

The truth was that without Harry, the Underworld was like a ship without its captain. It worked and could run but no progress was made in any direction and the crew constantly fought over who got the captain position. Sirzechs may be the official leader but even he accepted he wasn't made for it. He simply didn't have the charisma and political know-how to do it without bending someone's arm. Most of the time he had to rely on intimidation to get things done and even then it was done reluctantly.

Harry, on the other hand, was made for the position. Serious, motivated and capable of persuading even the most stubborn of people to his way of thinking, Harry was made for the position of Lucifer. He was capable of gaining people's loyalty and keeping it. During the civil war he managed to get the common people to support them despite the war destroying their livelihood. He didn't do it through speeches or making promises but by connecting with them and make them sympathize with them. It was his most powerful skill and invaluable for them during the war.

But most importantly, they all missed their friend. Harry had been the central piece of their lives and it hadn't been until they left that they realize how much their lives revolved around him. It was like he was the sun and without him they were simply drifting through space aimlessly.

Grayfia sat down on the bed, looking at the portrait, lost in bitter regrets and wondering where her first love and old friend was and whether or not he had or would ever forgive her.

* * *

**Peverell Castle**

**Near the base of Higashiyama mountain outside of Kyoto**

Closed eyelids flickered slightly before opening, revealing the emerald green eyes of one Harry Peverell as he had taken to calling himself now. Taking a deep breath to push away the remaining cobwebs, Harry got up, being careful not to awaken his bed companion. Said companion muttered sleepy complaints at the loss of her bed warmer but did little else, still too sleepy to get up.

Smiling lovingly at his bed mate, Harry got off the bed and starting doing his morning stretches to get the blood flowing. It helped wake him up fully and was good for the body so it was a habit he hadn't gotten around to breaking yet despite his bed mate's complaints of it causing him to be too energetic in the mornings.

Harry hadn't changed much in two hundred years. His hair was still a midnight black with a lustrous sheen to it. His eyes were still emerald green but now seemed to glow with an inner light similar to an Angel's. His body was muscular but not overtly so, built for both speed and strength equally. He stood at a respectable 5'11", taller than most Japanese natives but not a giant.

The only difference was the addition of a light scar over his right eye. It hadn't cut deep enough to damage the eyelid or eye but enough to leave a permanent mark due to the blade that was used to make it.

All in all, Harry looked like a more mature version of himself.

Once done with his exercises, Harry walked over to the window to look over the lands of what he now called his home.

Peverell castle was located in one of the many forests surrounding Higashiyama mountain. In the two centuries of traveling Harry had done he had seen many countries but Japan always held a special place in his heart. Which is why when he decided to settle down and build a home, he had decided on Japan for the country location. Wanting privacy, he had chosen to build the castle close enough to civilization to drive there but far enough so one can't reach there by accidentally walking across it. There was only one road leading to the castle and it could only be found if one knew where it was.

The forest surrounding the castle was large enough so that it would take over four hours to cross it on foot at a normal human pace. While Knights moved faster than that, he doubted they'd have the stamina to use their speed continuously to cross the forest and still have energy to fight on the other side. Since the trees extend themselves to cover the sunlight coming from above, it was impossible to see more than 10 meters ahead inside the forest. The forest also had other, nastier surprises for people with hostile intentions crossing it.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when two slender arms wrapped around his waist and two large mounds pressed against his back.

"Harry-kuuuun! Come back to bed, it's too early!"

Harry turned around to look into the sleepy red eyes of his wife, Irisviel Peverell von Einzbern.

Harry had met Irisviel about 20 years ago while passing through Britain. Irisviel was a homunculus created by rogue mage trying to create the perfect companion to protect him from the ones hunting him. A homunculus was a creature given birth through Alchemy by combining of human genetic material with several special substances and making the resulting embryo develop without the use of a womb. Though he wasn't sure, given that he didn't delve too deeply into Alchemy, he assumed that their body is made out of pure magic given form. The term used to process of making a homunculus is "coining".

The creation of humunculus were strictly forbidden amongst mages which is why her creator had been forced to flee when evidence of his research into homunculi was found. His theory was that it was possible to recreate previous powerful mages as homunculus in order to help them combat Ultimate-class Devils and other such supernatural creatures.

Wanting to use the genetic material of someone noteworthy, the mage had used the leftover genetic material of a powerful witch named Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern (thus explaining Irisviel's surname). Justeaze had been the most powerful witch of her time with magical power akin to an Ultimate-class Devil. Since he wanted to prove that he could create a witch as powerful as her through a homunculus, she was the perfect candidate as the donor.

However, the price of being given life through such artificial means was that the homunculus will invariably have some sort of physical defect. These 'defects' vary from short stature to short lifespan to lower intellect or even the inability to reproduce.

Irisviel's 'defect' was her naive and innocent nature. While she looked to be a female adult from 'birth', she was still a child in mind. Despite having downloaded the accumulated knowledge the mage saw fit to give her, it didn't come with _experience_ which was how one grew and matured. Because of this, Irisviel was very unemotional and naive when she came into being and was easily tricked.

This became a flaw in battle as proved when the mage's hunters caught up to them and defeated her despite her superior power. They considered her an abomination due to her looking like someone they admired and viciously cut her down, her being too naive in regards to emotions to understand the reason for their anger. They left her dead after killing the mage, taking his head as proff and burning the body so no evidence remained.

Harry had come across the dying Irisviel on the side of the road after she crawled away from the battlefield which had attracted Harry's attention. Finding her on the verge of death, he felt pity for the woman, sensing she was innocent and guilty of little else than being born different. Being a Nephalem and understanding how it felt to be be considered different for something outside one's control, he could empathize. This sympathy moved him to heal her and afterwards offer her a place to live.

Together Harry taught her about emotions and the joy of living, slowly changing the naive and unemotional woman into a optimistic and upbeat woman who captured his heart.

She was still pretty naive to certain things though.

Irisviel was a beautiful woman with long silver hair and crimson eyes. The first time he'd seen her fully, he'd thought it was a cruel trick that she had silver hair like _her_ and eyes the same color as _his_ hair. However, he'd since learned to ignore that and didn't let his feelings for _them_ color his perception of her.

Irisviel would be a considered a beauty by anyone who saw her. She gave off an air of classical beauty seen in high-class ladies which combined with her short stature of 5'2", modestly sized breasts, long legs, curves in all the right places and tendency to wear ballroom dresses, made her seem like she stepped right out of a novel of the Victorian era.

Harry always found it funny how she looked like a high-class lady but acted more akin to an innocent and naive child. Truly, even after 20 years Irisviel was still as innocent and full of life as when he met her. She was a breath of fresh air to the then disillusioned Harry and it was small wonder he fell in love with her so quickly.

He had married her ten years ago and they had been the happiest ten years of his life.

"Early?" asked Harry playfully. "It's almost 8am, Iri. You should be getting up by now."

Irisviel puffed up her cheeks cutely at his words. "I don't wanna!" A seductive look then came to Iri's face as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and pressed her not-inconsiderable bust to his chest. "I think I know how to convince you to come to bed~."

Harry hid a smile at her words as he felt himself start to react to his beautiful wife's body being pressed against him. "Oh, do you now? And just how are you going to do that?"

Smiling impishly, Irisviel dragged him back until they reached the edge of the bed and she fell back onto the bed, dragging Harry with her.

Giggling cutely, the naked nymph in his arms wrapped her arms and legs around him before putting her mouth next to his ear. "Still want to get up early?" breathed Iri in his ear.

Smiling playfully with a hint of lust, Harry nipped at her neck, drawing a moan from his wife. "Well, if this is what I get every morning to drag me back... then yes."

Giggling, Irisviel kissed her husband lovingly, pouring all her love into the kiss. Harry returned it with equal fervor and started to grind against her drawing a deeper moan from his wife. The two continued this for a few minutes before they were forced to stop when they heard the bedroom door opened.

Neither turned at the sound of the door opening, already knowing who it was since only one person in the castle would open the door without knocking.

"You know, this is your fault," mumbled Iri into Harry's mouth. "You encourage her."

Harry groaned softly, low enough so the person 'sneaking' up on them wouldn't hear him. "Yes and its times like this that I regret that."

Suddenly the person 'sneaking up' on them jumped onto the bed with a joyful cry right on top of the married couple.

"Wake up, mama! You too, papa!" cried the young Illyasviel Peverell von Einzbern. "It's time to get up! Come on, daddy! You promised to play in the forest with me today!"

During all this, the young sprite was jumping up and down on Harry's back which didn't really help with pushing down his erection considering it was still pressed up against his wife's core. While Irisviel enjoyed the effect, it really wasn't appropriate to act on it with her daughter in the room which meant it was more of a cruel tease than anything.

"We're up, we're up," said Irisviel quickly before she got too excited... well, more than she already was anyway. Wrapping the sheets around her naked form and thankful that Harry still had his boxers on, at least, Irisviel grabbed her energetic daughter and dragged her down on the bed between Harry and her.

Letting out a musical laugh when her mother tickled her slightly, Illya shrieked as her mother's tickles intensified. "Stop, mama! Papa, save me! Hahahahaha!"

Chuckling fondly at the mother-daughter moment, Harry grabbed the two most important women in his life and started tickling them both. "There, Illya. Now mama's no longer tickling you."

Both shrieked at his tickles and tried to escape to no avail. After a while both females screamed for mercy and he gave it. Tired from laughing, both females curled up against him, Iri curling up against his side while Illya simply flopped on top of his chest.

Chuckling slightly, Harry gazed down lovingly at his six year old daughter whose birth made his life and family complete. Both Iri and him were surprised when she ended up pregnant seven years ago. Due to all the experimentation to her genes and being a homunculus, neither were sure she _could_ get pregnant until that moment.

However, neither were unhappy with the development and had in fact been ecstatic with the coming member of their family. It had been Iri's pregnancy that had convinced Harry to finally settle down and build a permanent home instead of constantly traveling. Calling on a few favors he had managed to get this castle built within a month thanks to magic before transferring it wholesale from where it had been built in Germany to its current location in Japan. His friendship with the kitsune clan leader, Yasaka, meant he was easily given permission to live anonymously within kitsune territory.

Young Illya looked almost exactly like her mother with silver hair and crimson eyes. Both guessed she would favor her mother more in regards to magical alignment for that reason but would still have some traits from Harry though neither knew which traits she'd develop. With her cute face and tendency to dress in expensive and fashionable clothing like her mother, she was so adorable that she basically had her father wrapped around her pinky finger.

A fact she knew and ruthlessly exploited to her benefit proving she at least got the Devil trait of taking advantage of favorable situations.

Harry's attention was brought to the door when it opened once more, revealing one of the castle's several maids and one of Illya's personal maid/bodyguard, Hilda Beelzebub.

Yes, Hilda was, in fact, a descendant of the original Beelzebub. However, she had been abandoned at birth due to being half-human. Worse yet was that she was abandoned in the Underworld, forcing young Hilda to fight to survive in the poor districts of the Underworld.

Eventually, she'd made her way to the Human world a little over six years ago where she'd met Irisviel. At the time they'd been searching for more maids to work at their new home since despite them not shirking cleaning themselves, it was too big to do alone. While Hilda hadn't had much experience as a maid at the time, she was very eager and willing to learn as well as willing to swear eternal loyalty to them and their family if they took her in.

Harry had been wary of letting someone descending from that family into his home but had eventually relented after seeing how sincere the blonde was. He'd yet to regret the decision and had even assigned her as Illya's personal bodyguard once he saw how loyal she was as well as how well-trained and strong she was. Then again, managing to grow up in some of the worst places of the Underworld with her beauty and still be a virgin said much about her strength and skill.

Hilda was an attractive young woman with blonde hair that covered the left side of her face and was usually tied in a bun. She was green-eyed like Harry, though hers were a shade lighter than his, and was well-endowed with a large bust. Her usual clothing were mostly elegant and black with frills and white quillings, thus resembling elegant gothic lolita fashion. Since it fit with her maid position he never told her to change it and let her continue to wear what she wished.

Hilda walked into the room and bowed to the family of three. "Good morning, Master, Mistress. I'm sorry for letting Illya wake you so early, Master, but you _did_ insist that you be woken early so you could spend the day with her."

Harry just waved her off. "It's no problem, we were awake anyway. Plus, it's best we get up now anyway, so we can actually eat breakfast at a normal time for once." The last part was said while looking at Irisviel who always woke up later than his usual time.

Huffing at his words, Irisviel got off the bed while using the sheets to protect her modesty. "Fine. But tomorrow I'm sleeping till noon and you better not wake me up before then."

With that, Irisviel walked into the bathroom to the chuckles of her husband and daughter.

* * *

"Okay! I won't lose today!" declared Illya as she walked across the snow-covered grounds of the forest with a determined look on her face.

She was currently wearing her winter ensemble which consisted of a collared, purple long-sleeved shirt with a purple jacket over it and a light purple scarf to match, a long white skirt and purple boots. She was also wearing white gloves and one of those purple hats that looked similar to Russian papkhas.

She looked so adorable that it took all of Harry's manliness to stop himself from hugging the stuffing out of her and screaming 'kawaii!'.

….yeah, he had definitely spent too much time in Japan.

They were currently playing what they creatively called 'the walnut game'. Not very creative but it explained the point of the game well enough.

Said game was created by Harry last year during winter in order to amuse the then bored Illya. The game consisted of both walking through the many walnut trees they'd planted in the forest looking for walnut buds. For each one found, the person would get one 'point' and the one who got the most points by dinnertime won. They would stop only for lunch and would have great fun just exploring the forest together. The most dangerous thing there were wolves and Harry could easily scare them off just by stretching his aura at them so it wasn't dangerous.

Illya had a cute look of concentration on her face as she looked around for any signs of walnut buds. Considering her heritage, she obviously had higher than average eyesight and observation ability, making a normally difficult endeavor much easier. Her eyesight was even better than his, much to his embarrassment.

Harry followed behind her at a more sedate pace wearing black jeans and a black shirt with a black trench coat over it. Iri always complained that he wore too much black but he insisted that black went with everything.

...Plus it made him look badass.

So he still had some childish tendencies, so sue him.

Harry smirked as he caught sight of a walnut bud near the top of a tree. "Found one!"

"Ehh?!" yelled Illya in confusion before running back to him. "No way! Where?! I'm pretty sure I didn't miss any!"

Chuckling, Harry pointed at the walnut bud which was so high up on the tree that the shorter Illya probably missed it. "Right there. See it at the top of the tree? That's today's first walnut bud. One point for me!"

Ilya deflated as she saw he was right before huffing childishly and running ahead screaming, "I won't lose!"

Chuckling at his daughter's actions, Harry followed at his normal sedate pace while keeping his other senses alert for any danger. While the wards protecting the property extending all the way to the edge of the forest on the other side and told him there was nothing dangerous around, he knew there were ways to fool even the best of wards. He doubted anyone in the supernatural world (except for Yasaka, of course) even knew about Ilya's existence but it never hurt to be careful.

He would never take risks with his daughter's safety.

Father and daughter continued their game with Ilya desperate to find a walnut bud to match her father. Eventually, Ilya succeeded, finding a walnut bud at eye level (for her) in a nearby tree.

"I found one, too!" yelled Ilya happily.

"Really? But I'm at two already!" came her father's amused voice.

"Eh!" Ilya quickly ran back to her father who was staring at her in amusement. "Where's your second?!"

"Right there," said Harry pointing at a nearby branch.

Ilya blinked when she saw the branch which... looked nothing at all like a walnut branch.

"That's not a walnut branch," said Ilya with puffed cheeks to express her annoyance.

Harry chuckled and kneeled so he was at her level. "No, Ilya. That's called a wingnut. It's similar to a walnut. So that makes it a walnut bud."

Ilya froze before waving her arms around in annoyance. "No fair! No fair, no fair, no fair! You're cheating! You've been cheating this whole time haven't you, daddy?!"

Harry chuckled nervously. "But daddy has no chance of winning otherwise. You have better eyes than me, remember?"

Ilya huffed and turned her back on him. "I won't play with you if you keep cheating!"

"Oh no! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" said an amused Harry in response. Really, she was just too easy to rile up sometimes.

Ilya looked at him from the corner of her eye as she tried to see whether he was being sincere. Luckily, Harry had a very good poker face and she believed him. "Do you promise not to continue cheating?"

"I promise," said Harry with a smile.

Ilya sniffed disdainfully but turned back to him. "Very well. I accept your challenge. A champion takes on all challengers!"

"Indeed, I am honored..." a mischievous look came to Harry's face. "... my princess!"

Ilya squealed as Harry lifted her up and sat her on his shoulders. Ilya had a wide smile on her face as she looked around from her new viewpoint. "I'm so high up! Daddy, will I be this high up when I grow my wings too?"

Harry chuckled at his daughter's question. She'd been asking when she'd grow her own wings ever since he showed her his a few months ago. "Even higher. You'll be soaring above the trees."

Ilya's eyes widened at his words and she squirmed in excitement. "I can't wait! Teach me, daddy!"

Harry laughed at his daughter's impatience. "You have to grow your wings first. But I promise that once you do I'll teach you first thing."

Ilya deflated at being reminded that she'd still to grow her wings. If one followed normal Devil maturity, she'd grow her wings when she was around eight at the earliest. Even then, she wouldn't be able to fly very much or far until they grew stronger and her magic core grew enough to use magic to support her weight when she was around ten.

"Awwww!" pouted Ilya cutely. "Okay! Are you going to teach me?"

"You bet," promised Harry.

"Did your daddy teach you?" asked Ilya innocently.

Harry froze at the question, not knowing how to answer before forcing himself to continue walking. "Y-Yes... yes, he did."

"And how old were you?" asked Ilya, wanting to know at what age she could expect to learn how to fly.

"... around ten," said Harry quietly. The truth was that he had been forced to learn in private instead of with other children in order to hide his heritage. It would be hard to hide his Nephalem heritage when he had two silver angel-like wings instead of two black bat wings. It was just one of the many things that made him different from other kids his age at the time.

Ilya pouted at having to wait so long to learn to fly but instantly thought of something else. "Papa? Why haven't I met your papa or mama? Did they die and go to Heaven?"

Harry had to hold in a guffaw at the idea of Lord and Lady Gremory going to Heaven. Heaven to them would be more like Hell to everyone else. "No... they're still alive."

Ilya frowned at his words. "Then why haven't I met them? Mama says she doesn't have a mama or a papa so that's why I can't meet them but what about yours?"

Harry sighed at his daughter's insistence."It's... complicated. I'll explain later. Right now, I have a game to win!"

Ilya gasped but pulled on his hair with puffed up cheeks. "You're not going to win! I am! Onward!"

With Ilya successfully distracted, Harry thought over why she asked about his parents when she hadn't before.

It was obvious that the reason was because she was lonely. She basically grew up in the castle with only her parents, Hilda and the other maids as company. There was no one her own age to play with and she obviously wanted a friend her own age or at least someone new to talk to and possibly spoil her.

He had kept Ilya hidden due to fear of what would happen if the supernatural world caught wind of her existence. A hybrid between him, a Nephalem, and a powerful homunculus would attract attention from all Three Factions. Attention he didn't want. It was bad enough that both Heaven and the Fallen Angels were wary of him due to his Nephalem status and the history all Three Factions have with Nephalem. At least with him they know he has no intention of following in his predecessors' footsteps. But if word got out he had a child with a chance to become a Nephalem herself...

Needless to say, all three factions would try to influence or outright kidnap her for their own benefits. He would not allow that to happen which would prompt him to react violently and things would only escalate from there.

Still... maybe it was time Ilya had a few friends her own age. Yasaka had a daughter around Ilya's age, didn't she? Maybe they could meet each other and become friends.

His plan decided, Harry turned his attention to the game with Ilya.

After all, it was moments like these that he treasured.

* * *

**Unknown location**

"You have your mission, Kuroka. Find your target and report his whereabouts to us. Once located, we will send a team to convince him to join us."

Kuroka bowed to the faceless person who gave her her mission. It was entrusted to her since only she could hide her presence completely thanks to her Senjutsu and considering who she was tracking, a confrontation was the _last_ thing she wanted.

She may be strong but this person was on a whole different level.

"As you say, nya. Any clue as to his last known location, nya?" asked Kuroka curiously. It would help to at least have a starting point, after all.

"None. Though there are reports of strange activity in Kyoto. Start your search there."

"Okay, nya," agreed Kuroka easily. "I will locate and observe one Harry Murmur at once and report my findings as soon as possible, nya."

"Very good. Once located we will convince him to join us... one way or another."

* * *

**AN: And there's chapter 1!**

**As you can see, I changed a lot from my original version though some things stayed the same. Yes, Harry is married but he will have three other girls joining him eventually. All three girls are already decided so no others will be added though past relationships will be hinted at.**

**This chapter was to show how things have changed and also to show Harry's new life with his new family. As you can see he hardly ever thinks about his old family and next chapter will delve more deeply into his thoughts regarding them. Needless to say, they aren't very positive.**

**As always, Read and Review!**


	3. Bonds of Family

**Chapter 2 – Always and Forever**

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All other concepts and ideas from other books or stories belong to their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

A hooded figure dashed in between the trash cans of the alley, peeking out from behind them before dashing to another. The figure was obviously female as even the large hooded cloak they wore wasn't enough to hide the large breasts they possessed. The hood was up but one could see narrowed blue-green eyes glowing from under them as they looked around in paranoia.

The hooded figure eventually reached a point where there were no trash cans between it and the end of the alley. Remembering something she saw in a recent game she played, the figure proceeded to belly crawl to the end of the alley, its cloak making it almost invisible in the darkened floor of the alley. The figure belly crawled similar to the way Solid Snake snake crawled in Metal Gear Solid 4 but of course, Snake never had such... _generous_ endowments as she did so her face never actually touched the floor. The end result was something similar to a retarded snake trying to bunny hop.

Said figure eventually reached the end of the alley and peeked around the corner at her destination.

Said destination was a game shop that had a large poster announcing the release of the newest Gundam game that very day. The figure used magic to enhance their eyesight and saw that there was still one game left on the shelves. The reason it was left there was obvious since it was the Director's Cut edition that came with twenty more hours of gameplay and a rare Gundam reserved for that game only.

The problem, of course, that this made it three times as expensive as the regular game which was already pretty expensive as it was. This meant it had been left on the shelves and probably wouldn't be bought until someone with money to waste entered the store.

The figure jumped when it heard something crash behind her and let loose a ball of crimson-black energy in the direction of the sound. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was only a cat which had barely avoided her attack. Cursing herself for being so jumpy, she lowered her hood, revealing her identity as none other than Rias Gremory herself.

Rias once more peeked around the corner to make sure her arch-nemesis was nowhere nearby. Right now she should be with her peerage training her newest peerage member, Issei Hyodou, but this was very important as well. The newest Gundam game had come out and she would never be able to forgive herself if she didn't buy it. She had every other edition of the game and even the figurines! She must have it to complete her collection.

She had gone all the way to a store in another city to buy it in order to throw her arch-nemesis off her trail. Said arch-nemesis had a tendency to buy the last copy of whatever she wanted before she could get it and this had been going on for the past three years.

The first time she'd met him, she'd thought all she'd have to do is flash a little skin, maybe a little cleavage and he'd be putty in her hand. It had worked many times before and she had been sure of her femininity and good looks.

However, that day she'd learned not to rely on her looks as he'd somehow made a stripper song come out of the speakers and yelled at her to 'take it off!' Instantly, dozens of horny teenage otakus (and not strictly otakus either) appeared throwing money at her to take off her shirt and skirt combo.

It had been one of the most humiliating moments of her life (up there with her brother calling her Ria-tan when he visited her in the middle of class) and it had only been through extensive use of memory erasure spells that she lived down the rumors of her night-lighting as a stripper. Worse yet was that she got home only to find a present waiting for her with none other than the game she wanted inside along with a note saying that he didn't have money so he was giving her the game as payment for the hilarious show.

Ever since then the man had always shown up, taking the last copy of this or that anime merchandise that she wanted and even musing that he'd use them as _paperweights of all things!_ The last time he'd bought a limited edition Sailor Venus figurine that had her in her original costume before joining Sailor Moon. Most didn't know the difference but there WAS one! She had saved up her money for _weeks_ to buy it only to find _that man_ walking out of the story with a smug smile on his face and mockingly waving at her with said figurine in its box in a bag in his other hand. She always got what she wanted either through the mail or as a present on her birthday if it was close but only after going through some humiliating moment that caused her to have to erase dozens of people's memories in order to preserve her image.

If people ever remembered when she dressed up as a bunny and went around asking for carrots, she'd commit suicide.

But not this time! This time she'd made sure to leave dozens of false trails to other stores around the country to head him off. She'd painstakingly made sure to leave no trail as she made her way to _this_ store. It wasn't even a big store but one of those small game stores one found in the street corner.

It was for this reason that she'd come here. She knew that by wasting her time on all those false trails and taking the long way here, she risked not getting the game at all if she missed it here but she was certain that _this _time, her arch-nemesis wouldn't be here to grab it at the last minute. This time she wouldn't be forced to endure unending humiliation just to get what she wanted.

Rias looked around once more with paranoia in her eye which caused many passerby to avoid her out of fear. Even her best friend said she got a crazy look in her eye whenever this man came up. However, Rias ignored them all. It wasn't paranoia if someone was actually out to get you. Or at least get something you desperately wanted.

Once she was sure the coast was clear, Rias took off, her hooded cloak flying off her as she made a desperate run to the store. She used everything she knew, every trick and spell to increase her physical attributes and was little more than a blur even to most trained Devils. She dodged around the civilians, not even bothering to hide her powers as her eyes took on a maniacal look as she drew ever closer to her destination.

Eventually, she reached the store and burst through the door like a hurricane, actually managing to throw a few people who were about to step outside into the wall with the force exerted. However, Rias ignored everything, her eyes on the prize.

The game was still sitting on the shelf and to Rias it looked as if the light of Heaven was shining down on it, making it look ten times more glorious than it was.

Her heart leapt as she noticed her arch-nemesis was nowhere to be seen and she jumped toward the display, her desperation fueling her strength so she made the 20 feet jump easily. Rias's eyes took on a mad glint of utter joy and a wide smile crossed her face as she drew ever closer to her target. Time seemed to slow as she drew closer, as if wanting to immortalize this moment for all time. Her fingers were inches from the game...

…. when another's hand suddenly came out and grabbed the game from beneath her outstretched fingers while an annoyingly familiar voice said, "Yoink!"

Rias's eyes widened in horror at the sight of losing her precious game. However, her eyes widened even further when she realized that her momentum was still leading her toward the shelves and she crashed into them with extreme force, continuing to roll into yet another shelf which rained games down on her defeated face.

With a look of complete horror on her face, Rias burst out of the wreckage to look on with despair as her arch-nemesis finished buying the last copy of the new Gundam game.

"Thank you, come again," said the sales clerk with a happy smile on his face. And why wouldn't he be happy? He got 20% of all collector's edition game sales so he was a very happy man today.

Meanwhile, Rias could only fume in impotent anger as her arch-nemesis turned to her with an innocent smile on his face.

Harry smirked at the look on Rias' face as she watched him take the very last copy of the new Gundam game. "Hey Benihime-chan! Strange seeing you here! You usually stay in the more modern areas to buy your stuff, don't you? I guess we both had the same idea and went to the lesser known stores to avoid the lines, huh?"

Rias marched over to her enemy, each step leaving a deep imprint of her shoes on the floor as she grit her teeth at the look on his face. She took in his current attire with a critical eyes, as if trying to look for any weakness she could exploit.

He was currently wearing his usual attire which consisted of a a pair of black pants whose bottoms were tucked into knee length brown combat boots and a red shirt. Over this he wore a black long coat with three tails and a red snake like pattern on the right side of the jacket. The red shirt was tight over his chest, showing off his muscular build and broad shoulders.

She wasn't blushing in anything but anger. Definitely not arousal. Like she would ever be attracted to this bastard no matter how much she wondered what it would feel like to caress his six-pack. How it would feel to have his strong, muscular body pressed against her softer, womanly curves and feel his breath in her ear...

Rias shook herself from her thoughts as she blushed in embar- anger! Yes, definitely anger.

Harry watched in amusement as Rias marched up to him with a cute look of rage on her face. He so loved to rile her up. She looked like an angry kitten every time.

Rias marched up to her arch-nemesis and glared at him in the eye. "Give. Me. The. Game." Each word was said through gritted teeth and she glared at her sworn enemy.

More than Riser, more than any other person who'd ever angered her, this man she swore to someday defeat in some way or die trying! At first she'd thought he was some Angel, Fallen Angel or even Stray Devil but her senses never picked up anything from him so she sadly concluded that he was nothing more than an ordinary human.

That stung even more. An apparently ordinary human continually outplayed her at every turn. It couldn't be possible! He had to have a Sacred Gear of some kind or something! Maybe a Longinus! It's the only explanation!

Harry had a look of mock shock on his face at her words. "This wasn't the _last_ game, was it?" Harry gave her a look of false sympathy. "Tough break. It looks like you'll have to wait two weeks till they restock it again."

Rias grit her teeth and made to grab the bag only for him to mockingly keep it out of her reach. She jumped up but was too short compared to his 6 foot frame and cursed. "What will it take for you to give it to me?" asked Rias through gritted teeth.

Harry only gave her a wide smile and tauntingly waved the game in her face. "You know the rules. You know what you have to do this time. I know you got my note."

Rias gave him a look of utter horror as she looked around. There weren't many people around but there were still a few. The store owner was crying over the mess he'd have to pick up from her impromptu flight and fall and the other patrons were looking at them in curiosity.

Rias gave him a look of desperation as she impotently shook her head. "Please... in front of everyone?"

Harry shrugged. "It's not like you'll ever see these people again. You live far away from here so the only people of importance are you and I. So, on with it."

Rias' shoulders slumped as Harry stood in front of her mockingly and she readied herself for utter humiliation. She kneeled down to start what she knew he wanted...

"I'm a little teapot, short and stout." sang Rias in humiliation as she danced in a childish version of the song's dance. "Here is my handle," she placed one hand on her right hip, "here is my spout," she put her other arm out straight."When I get all steamed up, hear me shout! Just tip me over and pour me out!" As the first part of the song ended, she leaned over and tipped her arm out like a spout.

Her impromptu song and dance had gotten the attention of the other customers and no one tried to hide their laughter at her humiliation. Blushing in utter embarrassment, Rias looked at Harry only to get a cocked eyebrow, telling her to continue. Lowering her head in defeat, Rias finished the song and dance. "I'm a clever teapot, yes it's true. Here's an example of what I can do. I can change my handle to my spout," she switched arm positions and repeated the tipping motion. "Just tip me over and pour me out."

By the end, Rias was as red as her hair and the customers were laughing at her little performance. Luckily, it seemed like no one had brought a camera so there was no evidence of her utter humiliation.

Gathering what dignity she had, Rias put out her arm in a gimme motion and Harry stopped laughing long enough to give her the game. All thoughts of her humiliation left her mind as she hugged her new game to her face, cooing to it and telling it everything would be alright now that she'd saved it from the cruel monster.

Rias looked up to see that her arch-nemesis had left, leaving a note behind. Getting a sense of dread, Rias picked up the note.

_'Thanks for the show. I can't wait to upload the video on Youtube.' -Harry_

All was silent for a moment before Rias released a cry of utter fury and humiliation which succeeded in scaring the shit out of the other customers and getting the owner to call the police. It would take over an hour of careful magical hypnosis and all the money she'd saved up for the game to erase all the evidence before Rias could sneak back to Kuoh where her peerage was waiting.

Taking a deep breath and locking herself in her room alone, Rias opened the game and as she expected, there was a note inside despite the game having never been opened.

Another strange thing about the man was that along with the game or merchandise she wanted, he also left her a note with some useful advice. Sometimes the advice was about how to better control her power or even what books to read to learn more about tactics for when she had a Rating Game but it was always useful in some way.

The last note, however, had been about an obscure law to help her get out of her arranged marriage with Riser. It had said that an elder sibling could challenge the intended to see if he was worthy of marrying his sibling. However, Sirzechs had refused saying he needed to be neutral due to his position as Lucifer, crushing her hopes.

Now, however, she had another note and hoped it held the answer she was searching for.

Reading it over, a plan started to form in her mind.

* * *

Harry appeared in his study, still smiling over his latest encounter with Rias.

When he had first heard that his former adoptive parents had had another child, he'd instantly written her off as unimportant. She was part of _their_ family so why should he bother with her? She was probably just like her family and preach one thing and yet do another. Devils as a whole weren't his favorite people after what happened to him so long ago and the time since then has only enforced the perception that the entire race are a bunch of greedy, self-serving bastards who would betray their own mother if the price was right.

And yet he found himself curious about this new member of his former family. Would she be different from the rest? Would she actually give a damn about others or just use them for her own gain?

He kept an eye on her over the years but the first time they met face to face was soon after she moved to the Human world. They had bumped into each other after Harry, by sheer coincidence, bought the last copy of a game they were both interested in. When he saw her looking like an almost carbon copy of his former mother, the memories associated with her came back to him.

The love, the laughter, the joy.

But also the betrayal, heartbreak and pain.

It had taken all his skill not to show his emotions on his face and because of that he had been slightly rude to her when she tried to use her feminine wiles to seduce him. The humiliation he put her through had been due to the bad memories she invoked and she hadn't deserved it. He had felt bad afterwards and sent her the game as a sort of 'sorry' present as well as a few hints on how to better use the Power of Destruction from what he remembered during Sirzechs' training. He promised himself not to judge her on her family's actions.

After meeting her for the first time, he had wondered why she moved there, at first thinking it was just to get new peerage members. However, he soon found out it was a bit of teenage rebellion after finding out about her arranged marriage to Riser. Apparently, they had basically sold her to the Phenex Clan in order to reclaim some of the support they'd lost as well as bring another generation of 'pure' Devils.

Harry couldn't help but sneer when he heard that. Despite their love of 'family' they continued to prove themselves to being Devils to the core who only cared about their own ambitions in the end.

Feeling pity for the girl he'd acted like a fool in order to give her some sort of outlet for her frustrations. He knew how it felt to be betrayed by family and he tried to help her as much as he could without revealing too much.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when someone cleared their throat. Looking up, he saw an amused Irisviel sitting in a chair nearby.

"Did everything go well, Harry?" asked Irisviel in amusement.

Harry smirked and showed her the video camera in his hand which he had hidden from Rias through an illusion. "Yep. We have another video to add to the home collection of 'Rias's embarrassing moments'."

The married couple laughed for a moment before the door opened, revealing one of Irisviel's personal maids. Said girl cleared her throat and bowed in their directions. "Master, Mistress, I've came to tell you that breakfast is ready when you're ready to eat."

Harry sighed. "Airi, I told you not to call me master. Just call me Harry."

The now revealed Airi bowed once more with a slight mischievous smirk on her face. "As you wish, Lord Harry."

Harry groaned in resignation even as Irisviel giggled harder at his failure to get Airi to treat him more casually. Then again, considering how they met it was understandable.

Harry first met Airi when he was alerted to her presence in a human town by an old friend. Apparently, there had been some strange deaths in the town and while the signs pointed to a rogue Grim Reaper, something about the way they died seemed strange. Usually, Grim Reapers killed by using their scythe to 'cut' the life force of their target from them, draining them at the same time. However, the process was slow and took a while to kill the target.

The people who died, however, seemed to have died instantly from having all their life force drained at once. Stranger still was that there was no supernatural sign of it being done with a blade of any kind. The strange deaths stopped about two months ago but Harry was still curious about what it could be and investigated.

During his search he stumbled upon an astralized Airi haunting an abandoned house. After calming her down from her panic at him being able to see her, thinking he was a Grim Reaper, she told him her story.

Apparently, she had been responsible for all the deaths though they hadn't been on purpose. She was a Grim Reaper/human hybrid whose reaper abilities had mutated. Apparently, in order to maintain physical form she needed to 'feed' on life force constantly much like a vampires feeds on blood. If she went too long without feeding, she would take her current astral form and be invisible to everyone but other Reapers as well as being incapable of interacting with the physical world until she fed once more.

The deaths had been due to her just discovering that when she entered puberty and having a sort of feeding frenzy due to not being able to control herself. She had eventually managed to control herself but her family had abandoned her, not wanting to associate themselves with her due to her mutation.

As for Airi herself, she had felt horrified after she'd seen what she'd done and purposefully gone without feeding rather than kill someone. The problem was that she still couldn't control how much life force she absorbed from others and therefore killed them by mistake.

However, Harry had changed that. Being a Nephalem and a powerful one at that, his life force was stronger than most. This meant she could drain him for what she needed without harming him too much and in that way learn to control how much she absorbed.

She had been so grateful that she swore herself to his service and in that way, become a maid attached to their household and Irisviel's second personal maid, much to the latter's joy. Irisviel tended to treat her maids more like friends or daughters than maids most of the time and she saw the young Airi as someone she could spoil. And like always, Harry let it happen.

He never could say no to Irisviel.

Airi was a red haired girl who usually tied it in twin tails with blue-green eyes similar to Rias. In fact, the first time he saw her he thought they were twins and it was only the fact she was a Grim Reaper hybrid that stopped any thought of her being related to the Gremory. She was slender and looked to be in her teens but was developing into quite the attractive young girl.

The fact that she acted more like his slave than his employee made her seem even more attractive. There was just something about having a maid willing to do anything for him that went straight to his loins.

Hey, he may be married but he was still a guy dammit!

Airi was dressed in her usual French maid outfit which was just shy of being indecent which didn't make any easier not to have dirty thoughts about her.

Irisviel seemed to realize this but rather than be angry, she was just amused. She knew that even if Harry slept with other women he would never stop loving her. He gave her a home, a child and love and as long as he kept loving her, she didn't mind sharing.

In fact...

"Actually," started Irisviel in a mischievous tone. "Didn't I give you a job to do once Harry returned, Airi?"

Airi looked confused for a moment before blushing heavily. "M-Mistress! Surely you were jesting!"

Harry looked from Irisviel to Airi in confusion as the latter's smile only grew. "No, I wasn't, Airi. I'm giving you my permission so it's okay and I know you want to," said Irisviel in the same tone. "So are you still willing?"

Airi's eyes flickered to a confused Harry for a moment before her blush deepened and she squeaked her assent.

Irisviel stood up and nodded in Harry's direction. "Well then. Best get to it. We do need to eat breakfast before leaving after all." With that, Irisviel left the room, leaving a confused Harry and a nervous Airi alone.

"Um..." Harry scratched his head in confusion. "I'm confused. What did she ask you to do, Airi?"

Airi blushed before clearing her throat. "Well... I was training with Leysritt and Hilda yesterday and overextended myself. I'm almost completely out of energy so..."

Harry's eyes widened in understanding before he smiled reassuringly. "Oh, okay." He chuckled slightly. "You shouldn't be nervous. It's not like it's our first time."

For some reason, his words caused her to blush harder and fidget slightly. She seem to take a deep breath and steel herself before stepping forward.

Harry smiled as he drew the pretty girl closer to him before they kissed.

Now, the way Airi absorbed life energy was directly through the mouth. This was because life energy didn't normally leak out of the pores like people thought and so she needed a way to 'extend' her being into the person and draw it out. The skin was a closed system so that didn't work. Technically, she could cut the person and suck their life energy out of their blood like a vampire but that would surely kill them and was less efficient since the person would probably die before she got anything close to enough life energy.

Therefore, the best way to go about it was through mouth to mouth contact or in other words, a kiss. The upside was that at least all those men she killed before died kissing a beautiful girl.

Harry and Airi kissed for a while as the latter pressed herself against the former's chiseled chest. Despite having done this many times, Harry still had to stop himself from reacting to the feeling of her perky breasts pressed against his chest. Due to Irisviel's sickness getting worse lately, it had been a while since he'd fully cleaned the pipes so to speak so it was easier to get aroused than usual.

Harry and Airi continued to kiss until Harry felt no more of his life energy being absorbed through his mouth. He checked his reserves and saw it was barely a dint on his overall life energy reserves and would replenish itself within minutes. It was just one of the many perks of being a Nephalem.

Harry smiled down at Airi who was blushing heavily. "There now. You should be right as rain now, right?"

Harry made to walk around Airi and go to eat breakfast but was stopped by Airi's hand holding him tightly. "Um..." Airi blushed before steeling herself. "Actually... the mistress gave me another job to do before you ate breakfast."

Harry looked confused at her words before walking back to stand in front of her. "Oh? What is it?"

Airi blushed before gently leading harry to sit in the chair behind his desk. It was comfortable and leather covered so he wouldn't get a backache from sitting in it for hours a day.

Harry watched as, with a blush on her face, Airi lowered herself till she was kneeling in front of him before reaching for his pants and starting to undo them.

It was then that Harry what Airi was doing and stopped her by grabbing her hands. "Airi! What are you doing?!"

Airi blushed as she futilely tried to continue to undo his pants before speaking. "The mistress said you've been stressed for weeks and she couldn't relieve you of it so she tasked me to do it for her. That's what she meant by giving me permission."

"Okay but..." Harry had never felt so embarrassed in his life. His wife was tasking the maids to have sex with him because she thought he was too stressed and she couldn't have sex with him herself due to her illness. While other men would gleefully take advantage of the fact, Harry was worried that Airi was being forced to do something she didn't want out of loyalty. "You don't have to something you don't have to, Airi. I'll speak to Irisviel so she doesn't tell you to do this again."

Airi stopped for a moment before a determined and slightly lustful look came to her face. "You misunderstand, master." Airi broke out of his hold and put her hand over his erection through his pants, drawing a moan from him. "I'm not forced. I _want_ to do this."

Harry bit his lip to hold back another moan as Airi continued to rub his erection through his pants. God, it had been too long...

"Please, master," Airi managed to lower his zipper and started to search for her prize. "Let me please you."

**Lemon start**

Harry moaned as he felt the cool air touch his hardened and heated erection when Airi pulled it out of his pants. The feel of Airi's soft hands rubbing his erection plus the feel of the castle's cool air conditioning touching his penis caused him to lose any hesitance he might have had. If Irisviel had given her permission then he might as well take advantage of it for now. He'd talk to her about this later.

As for Airi, her eyes were shining as she beheld her master's cock. It wasn't a monstrous foot long thing like she had read in some of her more trashy smut novels but a more respectable eight inches. However, it was still large to her eyes, having never seen another man's cock before. Remembering what she read in her novels, Airi laid a kiss along her master's length.

Harry moaned as he felt Airi kiss his erection before starting to slowly lick up and down its length. It took all his willpower not to simply grab her head and ram himself down her throat. From her hesitant licks and kisses, it was obvious that this was her first time and he didn't want to push her. He moaned as Airi licked up and down his shaft, learning where he liked it most.

Airi moaned at the taste of her master's cock. It wasn't the best flavor in the world but she had tasted worse and the fact that it was her master's cock's taste made it that much better. Airi always fantasied of doing things like this to her master ever since they first met. When she found out he was married, she had thought she would never get the chance although a part of her fantasied of one day seducing him to her bed. However, she knew it would never happen due to his loyalty to Irisviel.

So when the mistress asked her to do this she had been only too eager to go through with it. She had no idea whether what she felt for her master was love or simply desire due to his good looks and all he had done for her. However, she did know that she wanted to explore it and being the one he took his sexual desires out on while the mistress was sick gave her more than ample chance to figure out what she felt.

Harry hissed as Airi nipped slightly on his length before taking a ball into her mouth for a moment. Harry watched in anticipation as she made her way back up his length, licking and kissing it along the way before groaning loudly when she took it into her mouth.

Airi closed her eyes as she began to bob up and down her master's cock. She remembered her various self lessons on how to do this from reading her various smut novels. She made sure to breath through her nose as she slowly took him deeper and deeper into her mouth. She stopped short of entering her throat, knowing she needing more practice before doing that herself. She had four inches in her mouth at the moment so she made sure to jack off the remaining four inches.

Harry tried to control himself as Airi gave him one hell of a blowjob. Irisviel was better but after so long without, Airi's felt like heaven. What she lacked in skill, she made up in enthusiasm though he had to say that he knew more tricks than a virgin usually did. Probably from those erotic novels that she always read. As he stared down at the attractive girl sucking him off, he decided to fulfill a fantasy he'd sometimes had when he looked at her twin tails.

Airi was jacking off the remaining four inches when he suddenly stood up with his cock still in Airi's mouth. She sent him a confused look but he made no move to take him out of her mouth telling her they weren't going to stop. Suddenly, he grabbed her twin tails and wrapped his hands around it so they made pseudo handholds and thrust into her mouth, bypassing her gag reflex and going deep in her throat.

Harry moaned at the feel of Airi's throat around his cock. It was fucking amazing. The way it gripped him made him want to cum right off the bat but he managed to hold himself back. He wanted to enjoy this for as long as possible so he pulled back, allowing her catch a breath, before once again thrusting into her throat. He kept a slow and steady rhythm that allowed Airi to get used to it while still satisfying him.

Airi was in heaven. She was always a submissive and had had many fantasies of her master grabbing her and just taking what he wanted from her willing body. What he was doing now, while she was technically not ready for deepthroating yet, was exactly what she wanted. To be used for her master's pleasure as he saw fit. Even now she could herself dripping down there and she just knew she'd need to throw out her panties after this. There was no way to save them after the flooding she was giving them.

Harry grit his teeth as he tried to hold back his orgasm to no avail. Her throat was just too good. When she started to use her tongue as well after getting used to the deepthroating, he was lost. With a silent yell, he thrust as deep as he could and came down Airi's throat.

Airi's eyes widened as she felt her master come down her throat. It was probably lucky he was so deep down her throat because there was no way she would have been capable of swallowing the flood he released otherwise. She ignored the need for oxygen and obediently swallowed every drop of her master's cum. It bypassed her taste buds so she couldn't taste it but she was sure there would be another chance to do so.

Harry sat back down as he finished cumming, leaving Airi to regain her breath on the floor. He eventually regained his breath from that incredible orgasm and took stock of his feelings.

To be truthful, it was like a veil that had been clouding his mind had passed. He truly had been backed up a bit and knowingly or not, the lack of sexual satisfaction had been clouding his mind slightly. Make no mistake, he and Irisviel had had sex from time to time but with her sickness making her weaker than normal, she could barely last a single round before she was too tired to continue. He never pushed her for more but obviously a single time a week simply wasn't enough for him.

He silently gave thanks that his wife was so loving and kind enough to allow him another lover on the side to satisfy himself. He was going to talk to her to make sure she knew she was his one and only but if she gave her permission, he was going to make sure that Airi experienced the full spectrum of sexual positions and fetishes before he was done.

Airi finished regaining her breath and looked up at her master who was looking down at her with lust in his eye. "Did that please you, master?"

Her master smirked as he looked down at her, specifically at her cleavage. "Indeed it did, Airi. However, you don't think that that alone was enough, did you?" He pointed at his steadily rising erection. "Are you willing to finish the job in any matter?"

Airi licked her lips as she stared at his once again proud erection with awe. "Of course. As your maid, it is my job to take care of _all_ of your needs no matter what methods it entails."

Harry smirked. "Glad to hear it."

* * *

Irisviel sat down at the dinner table across from her daughter who was pouting. "Now, now, Illya. If you pout all the time your face will stay like that."

As Illya listened to her mother's words, the head Butler Walter approached Irisviel. "Mistress. Is the Master on his way?"

"Yes. He had some business to take care of first so he said we could go ahead and eat without him. He'll be along shortly. Speaking of.." Irisviel turned to the head butler in charge of the castle's servants and her husband's personal butler. "We'll be leaving you in charge of the castle while we go visit Yasaka. I trust you'll keep everything in order while we're away?"

Walter bowed in acceptance. "Of course, my lady. You'll not find a single speck of dirt out of place. Of that I can assure you."

Irisviel smiled fondly at the man who she'd known for fifteen years ever since her husband brought him in as the head butler. "Thank you, Walter. I don't know what we'd do without you."

Walter just bowed in acceptance before standing aside so the maids could bring them their breakfast. Irisviel smiled down at her standard Japanese breakfast which she'd grown fond of in the time she'd spent in Japan before digging in.

* * *

Airi moaned as her master thrust deeper into her. She was currently lying on top of his desk wearing only her bra and her black stockings. Her uniform had been the firs to go and it was currently lying on the floor somewhere along with her panties.

Her B cup tits jiggled back and forth as Harry ripped off her bra and his hand went to play with them. She moaned as he pinched her hardening nipples. His hands then spread to the rest of the twin mounds. The rough pads of his thumbs sent jolts of pleasure through her sensitive skin of her breasts. She closed her eyes to relish the feelings she was getting. Her mouth was slightly ajar though no sound was coming out. Her crimson hair was fanned out across the desk she was on.

After getting over the initial pain of losing her virginity, her master had wasted no time in pushing the papers on his desk to the floor and laying her on it before starting to fuck her. She had lost count of how many times she'd cum since he'd started, only focused on his pleasure. She moaned even more when he grabbed her and sat her on his lap, allowing him to go even deeper into her cunt.

Harry gripped Airi's slim teenage hips with considerable force as he felt her powerful pussy muscles spasm in protest around his length as she was penetrated for the first time by a cock. Those awesome muscles squeezed his length the entire time he pushed into Airi's depths. Being half-Grim Reaper made her naturally stronger than normal woman and it showed in how tightly her cunt gripped him. As Airi kissed him, he magically vanished the blood from her nether regions signaling she was now a woman.

Harry began to slide his shaft in and out of Airi's tightly gripping pussy with slow short strokes as Airi continued to stare at me with hooded, lustful eyes. Her hands flew to his biceps which she squeezed tightly as she felt the new sensations of having her internal walls rubbed back and forth by his cock lubricated by her arousal. He saw Airi's eyes glaze with lust as she felt the pleasure coursing through her nether regions. Her nipples were as hard as they had ever been in her life as he leaned down and sucked one into his mouth. She pulled his mouth onto her pert breast with her fingers in his hair. Airi began working her own cunt up and down his length with steadily increasing rocks of her hips.

Airi felt as if her body was on fire with the amount of pleasure burning through her every nerve. She couldn't get enough of Harry's thick meat in her cunt. She felt his hard body slide against her own with every stroke of his rod through her depths. Airi never imagined anything could feel this good. She never wanted these feelings to stop. Airi never wanted Harry to stop fucking her. She wanted this little affair to continue forever.

"Fuck me master…fuck my tight little pussy…I never want you to stop fucking me," cried out Airi as she furiously worked her hips back and forth in his lap, grinding her mound down around his shaft after every few strokes.

Airi was feeling another orgasm due to a cock buried in her cunt rapidly approaching. She could see it in Harry's eyes that he was nearing release as well. She wanted to feel his cock spurt in her body; his hot seed splashing against her inner walls. Airi felt Harry's hands slip back and grip her bum cheeks tightly; pulling them apart. She moaned at the idea of her master taking that hole as well, claiming every inch of her.

"Master…oh god…Master," cried Airi as she felt herself tumble over the edge.

Airi's cunt began squeezing his cock again and again with her delicious orgasm. Harry grunted as Airi clutched him tightly while shuddering through her climax. He was buried to the hilt in Airi's cunt as he began injecting her body with his burning seed. Airi's climax intensified as his semen touched her walls and fed into her womb.

**Lemon end**

Airi and Harry tried to catch their breaths from their fucking session. Harry had to admit that he felt better than he had in a while and the feel of Airi's pussy wrapped around his cock had been most welcome.

Consequently, Airi sincerely hoped that this was simply the first of many coming sessions and that this would become a regular thing between her and her master. While she didn't know if she was in love with him, she knew she was deeply in _lust_ with him and she'd happily spread her legs for him anytime he asked.

Catching his breath once more, he cast a quick Air Freshening Charm around him to get rid of the stink of sex and sweat. He'd have to take a bath after breakfast but it was enough for now. "Thank you, Airi. I really needed that. When you recover, please do take the day off. You've earned it, I think."

With that, Harry left the room to eat breakfast with his family.

* * *

Harry and Irisviel were sitting in the back of the limo while Illya was in the front with Leysritt and Hilda, playing with them and giving them some privacy.

"I don't see why you're complaining," said an amused Irisviel. "You certainly seem more relaxed than you've been in weeks. It looks like I was right and you were backed up." Irisviel nodded to herself as if she'd said some great and wise thing worthy of praise.

Harry couldn't help but sweat drop at his wife's words. It was at times like this that he wondered if he was taken advantage of her given her innocence. "Maybe but I don't feel... _right_ just sleeping with other women. I feel like I'm betraying you."

Irisviel sighed and she smiled lovingly at him. "You're not betraying me, Harry. I'm the one who set it up and gave my permission. I know I haven't been able to conduct my wifely duties lately and it was my job to make sure you were taken care of since I couldn't."

"That's not your fault," retorted Harry as he gently took her hand. "You're sick and it means you don't have a lot of energy as it is. If you overwork yourself then..."

"I know," interrupted Irisviel gently as she palmed her husband's face lovingly. "But it's not fair that you suffer as well. You're still making sure I'm satisfied without thought to yourself. So it's up to me to think of you."

Harry sighed and let it go as he noticed they had reached Yasaka's estate.

Yasaka's place was a simple Japanese style mansion with various kitsune motifs carved into various locations. The kitsune motifs were actually the basis of powerful protection barriers to keep unwanted intruders out. Harry had helped Yasaka improve the wards as thanks for letting them live so close to kitsune territory.

Harry stepped out of the limo, wearing a long-sleeved burgundy dress shirt with a black suit jacket over it and black dress pants finished with black dress shoes. He wore it to match Irisviel's outfit which consisted of a burgundy blouse with a brooch, a white skirt, thigh-high white boots, and black tights. It was her 'casual' wear but even her casual wear probably cost more than a normal household's salary.

Irisviel never skimped when it came to clothes shopping.

Illya got out of the front of the car and was wearing her usual collared, purple long-sleeved shirt with a light purple scarf to match, a long white skirt and purple boots. Like her mother, her clothing probably cost a fortune for most people but was mere pocket change for Harry considering the amount of money he'd accumulated over the last two centuries of adventuring and fighting in various wars, most of which he'd fought as a mercenary. An extremely well-paid and effective mercenary.

Even then his savings would have probably have taken a serious hit over the past two decades if he hadn't invested in cars and gaming systems when they were just coming out. Needles too say, the investment paid itself a thousand times over.

Harry pitied the man who married his daughter. Unless he was a multimillionaire, she'd make him destitute within the week.

Harry gently took Illya's hand as she had a nervous look on her face now that they'd reached Yasaka's house. This would be the first time she met a stranger or ventured outside of her home so she was understandably anxious to make a good impression.

Irisviel turned to Leysritt and Hilda who were sitting in the front seat. "Can one or both of you stay with the limo? We don't want it to be towed if we leave it alone and there's nowhere to park."

Leysritt and Hilda exchanged glances before nodding and Leysritt got out of the limo. "I will be joining you, my lady. I will not leave you all unprotected."

Harry chuckled slightly at her words. "Yasaka is a friend so we're not expecting any trouble. Plus, I'm pretty sure I can defend us if anything happens."

Leysritt bowed to Harry in acceptance while wearing her usual maid uniform with a white hood, hiding her pale hair. "Yes, my lord, but you need not dirty your hands if this turns out to be a trap or trouble brews. As you maid and bodyguard it is my honor and pride to defend you with my life."

Harry's smile softened at her words and he nodded in acceptance.

Along with her sister Sella, Leysritt was a homunculus created by him a couple of years ago while trying to discover a cure to Irisviel's illness. He had created her and her sister in hopes of using them as a base to curing Irisviel's own deteriorating health. They had helped him greatly in understanding homunculus physiology and he made great progress in finding a cure for Irisviel.

Sadly, while he cured the usual defects that came with being a homunculus in them so they did not have to fear dying within three years and were functionally immortal unless killed, it wasn't enough for finding a cure for Irisviel. Irisviel was created using the cells of a dead person and it was Harry's hypothesis that that was where the illness came from. Leysritt and Sella weren't made from dead cells but straight from alchemy using the sperm cells donated from a nearby sperm bank.

He would have used his own but didn't know what effect his being a Nephalem would cause and so had refrained.

There was also the fact that Irisviel had birthed a child, a first amongst homunculus who were usually infertile as a matter of course. So that was another thing different about Irisviel and he was reluctant to do more intensive studies on Irisviel and make things worse.

His current research was heading in a different direction and hopefully, with Nicholas's help, it would work.

Harry and company made their way toward the front door and pressed the doorbell. They only had to wait for a few minutes before the door was opened by a maid. The illusion hiding her ears and tails was quite good but Harry was skilled enough in detecting to know they were there. This proved that he was in the right place as the maid before him was a kitsune.

"May I help you?" asked the kitsune maid politely.

"Yes, my name is Harry Potter and this is my wife Irisviel and my daughter Illyasviel. We're friends of Yasaka and we called ahead to say we were coming?"

The maid's eyes widened and she curtsied. "Forgive me. We did not expect you so early but please, come in."

The group of four followed the kitsune maid through the hall before stopping in front of a shogi door.

"I will alert the mistress and young mistress that you are here. Please excuse me." The maid entered the room, leaving them alone standing outside of it.

They only waited for a few moments before the door was opened with the maid gesturing them inside. "The mistress will see you now."

The group entered the room which revealed itself to be a sitting room with a traditional Japanese low table in the center and various cushions for sitting around it. Sitting in the center of the table was none other than Yasaka drinking what smelled like sake.

Like all kitsune, Yasaka had both a human form and a fox form. In her current human form, she looked like a young woman with a voluptuous figure and golden blonde hair with matching eyes. She was dressed in her usual shrine maiden attire that seemed especially made to emphasize her figure. Not that she needed it since despite her age (which will never be mentioned aloud), Yasaka was beautiful enough that she blew most supermodels out of the water.

Yasaka looked up at their entrance and a wide, slightly tipsy, smile crossed her face. "Harry! You're early. If I knew you would be coming so early I would have prepared accordingly." The last part was said in a sultry and teasing tone.

Despite this, Harry just smiled and took her hand before placing a kiss on the back of it like a gentleman. "I'm sorry Yasaka but my heart already belongs to someone else. You should know since you were at the wedding."

Yasaka's eyes gleamed mischievously and she made a false gasp of shock. "Really? Poor Kunou. I'll have to tell her her father has another wife. However will she take it?"

Harry rolled his eyes as Irisviel and Yasaka laughed while Leysritt and Illya looked on confused. The fact that he was Kunou's father was a running gag between Yasaka and Irisviel ever since that time Kunou was three and came up to him asking if he was her father. Neither Irisviel nor Yasaka would stop teasing him for weeks with Irisviel calling Yasaka her sister-wife and Yasaka teasing Harry about whether he would like to give her another baby.

It was all in good fun though there was a hint of truth to it. While he wasn't Kunou's biological father, he was the only father figure in her life after her real father ran out on Yasaka when Kunou was one. Yasaka never spoke of him outright refused to even say his name much less tell Kunou who he is and Harry wasn't much better. He just couldn't see how a man could run out on his own child regardless of the circumstances.

Illya looked from a laughing Yasaka and Irisviel to her father and puffed up her cheeks. "Is Kunou really my sister?"

Everyone paused for a moment before Yasaka broke down laughing while Irisviel could barely keep herself standing up. Harry blushed deeply at their laughter and made a face at them. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." He turned to Illya and shook his head. "No dear, Kunou isn't your sister or my daughter. Your mom and Yasaka are just making jokes. Ignore them."

"Aw, don't be like that," teased Yasaka through her laughter. "Kunou loves her Harry-otousan."

As if to enforce her words, there was a cry of "Harry-otousan!" and a small blonde-haired missile slammed into his right leg. Harry sighed and ignored his wife's and friend's renewed laughter as he looked down at the perpetrator.

Kunou was young girl with the appearance of an elementary school student. She has golden blonde hair that was usually tied in a ponytail and matching eyes much like her mother. Despite her young age, her heritage showed in that she also had nine golden fox tails and matching ears, proving herself Yasaka's daughter. She was wearing her main attire which was a traditional miko outfit and tall geta with white tabi. The sleeves of her _haori_ featured a giant red star-shaped pentagram on the sleeves, surrounded by five smaller pentagrams in between the points. She was also relatively short, being able to ride on his shoulders easily.

In short, she looked like a miniature, much more innocent, Yasaka in a miko outfit.

Harry smiled down at Kunou and gently rubbed her head between her two fox ears. "Hello, Kunou. How have you been?"

Kunou pouted up at him. "You haven't been in over a month, Harry-otousan! I've missed you."

Harry smiled apologetically down at the eight year old girl. "I'm sorry, Kunou but I've been busy. I'd like you to meet someone." He gently pushed Illya toward Kunou as the latter let go of his leg. "This is my daughter, Illya. Illya, say hello to my goddaughter and you godsister, Kunou."

Both girls exchanged shy hellos as each held to one of his arms, Kunou his right and Illya his left. The two stayed silent for a moment before Kunou finally blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Your white hair is weird!"

There was a beat of silence before a tick mark appeared over Illya's eye. "Oh yeah? Well, at least I don't have rabbit ears!"

Harry held back a snicker much like Irisviel and Yasaka. It was true that Kunou's ears were longer and more pointed than normal fox ears and it had been a point of consternation for the young kitsune. Yasaka had assured her it was normal and it would eventually grow into normal fox ears as she grew older but it still bothered her and she was sensitive about them.

This was seen as the normally shy Kunou glared at Illya. "What did you say?!"

"You heard me," said Illya airily, purposely turning her back on her to show that she didn't consider her a threat. "You have rabbit ears. You sure you're a kitsune and not a mutated bunny rabbit?"

Illya closed her eyes in victory before suddenly feeling something off about her attire. She looked down only to see her normal purple scarf missing. She turned and saw Kunou standing near the door with her scarf, sticking her tongue at Illya.

"Nya!" With that, Kunou ran off with Illya's scarf, Illya hot on her tail.

"Give that back, you mutated rabbit!"

"Never! Nya-Nya-Nya-Nya-Nya!"

Harry shook his head as he heard the two terrors running around the compound, causing a ruckus wherever they went. "And there they go. At least they're getting along." He purposefully ignored the sound of something falling and breaking and turned to Leysritt. "Can you go with them and make sure they don't get into too much trouble?"

Leysritt nodded, expertly ignoring the sounds of people yelling at the two troublemakers and things (probably expensive things knowing his luck) breaking from years of practice with Illya. "As you wish, master."

Harry shook his head in exasperation as Leysritt left to try and control his uncontrollable daughter and the equally hyperactive goddaughter. Turning back to Yasaka and Irisviel, he was confronted by his wife's and her friend's mischievous smiles.

"Ah, Harry-kun," teased Yasaka, "Are you perhaps thinking of adding Leysritt to your group of lovers? I had no idea you were into incest. Should I be scared for Illya's virtue in the future?"

Harry sputtered as Irisviel and Yasaka laughed at him. Regaining his composure Harry glared at them. "What are you talking about, Yasaka?"

Yasaka smiled at her old friend while taking a sip of sake. "Iri here told me about you and Airi. My, my, I never knew you were such a beast, Harry-kun. To rake advantage of your helpless maids like that. I think I should make sure not to leave you alone my own maids for too long."

Harry couldn't help but flush in embarrassment at their laughter before frowning. "Ha, ha, very funny. Okay, so I_ might_ have been a little... _repressed_ and I lost control with Airi but it won't happen again."

Irisviel frowned at her husband and sighed. "Harry... I told you it was okay. I was the one who arranged it after all. And you can't just ignore her afterwards. How would you feel in her shoes if you did that?"

Harry frowned and looked away, unwilling to admit the point. "Okay, I won't ignore her but that doesn't we'll have sex again. I got it all out my system today so it's all good."

"Bullshit," retorted Yasaka with a serious look on her face. "You've been walking around with a stick up your ass for over two months now and that isn't going to go away after one round."

Harry scowled but didn't say anything against it. The truth was that even now the idea of another round with the delectable Airi got his loins stirring. The short round with Airi had _definitely_ not been enough to sate his lust.

"And I doubt Airi will be enough," said Irisviel airily though with a mischievous twinkle. "I have superhuman stamina and even at my peak you sometimes outlasted me by a wide margin. I think even if all our maids ganged up on you you'd still be raring to go."

Here Harry rolled his eyes. "Now that's just an exaggeration."

"Maybe," said Yasaka with an amused smile. "But the truth is that you need to have sex. Sex is good for people. It's sort of like cleaning out the pipes and when you go too long without it it sort of fogs the mind and makes you less sharp than you usually. Usually because part of your mind is concentrating on fulfilling that need. And don't act as if it's not true. In the last month how much progress have you made in finding a cure for Iri?"

Harry was brought up short. Mostly because he hadn't made ANY progress in that respect. Part of it was because he had an idea of how to fix her and had made little progress in that direction and partly because he simply couldn't think of anything outside of miraculous healings not seen since before the death of the God of the Bible.

And even then, Irisviel's problem was genetic and intrinsic as to what she was. In order to fix it they'd have to change a major part of her which is why he didn't simply go to the wielder of Twilight Healing to heal her.

It simply didn't work like that.

The only way to fix it would be to change her genetic code so the illness didn't exist. Technically speaking, being resurrected as a Devil would work. However, that would mean Irisviel would be under another's control, something he would never allow.

However, it did give him his current idea and hopefully it would pan out...

Irisviel quickly took her husband's hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "Harry-kun? Do you still love me the same as you did before you slept with Airi?"

"What?! Of course I do!" reassured Harry quickly. "Nothing can change that."

"Then as long as you love me and pay attention to me, there's nothing wrong with you taking other lovers to relieve yourself." Irisviel noticed the conflicted look on her husband's face and gently palmed his face. "It's not cheating or betraying me, Harry. I'm giving you permission to do it. It's best for both of us because soon I'll be too weak to even leave my bed and I need to know they'll be someone else there to take care of you and make sure you don't go insane. You and I both know that if something happens to me and I get worse, if someone isn't there to distract you, you'll kill yourself trying to cure me and probably fail because you were too stressed to think clearly. Just think of it as a necessary part of finding a cure for me."

Harry sighed in resignation and nodded. "Fine. I'll... keep sleeping with Airi. But tonight you and I are going to spend some 'us' time. I don't want to make you think I just want sex with you. There's more to our relationship than sex. And what about afterwards? It seems cruel to start something with Airi or anyone now and then cut it off afterwards."

"Airi doesn't seem like she wants a long term relationship," said Irisviel simply. "I think its simply the rush of sleeping with her 'master' plus her being grateful to you for what you've done that explains her current 'feelings'. Once that wears off, I think she'll stay as your lover but not as anything more."

"And if I take other lovers and they _do_ want more?" asked Harry bluntly. It may be blunt but it's best to get it out in the open and discuss it instead of ignoring the possibility.

"Then I'll welcome them as part of our family," said Irisviel simply. A giddy smile crossed her face and she clasped her hands happily. "It'll be like having sister! We can even have a slumber party!"

Harry and Yasaka deadpanned at Irisviel before exchanging glances and nodding. Sometimes, they forgot that while she may be 20 years old chronologically, she still acted like a ten year old most of the time.

They were interrupted when the shogi door was opened, revealing Illya dragging along a confused Kunou.

"Mom! We have an emergency! We need to go clothes shopping!" yelled Illya.

The adults all blinked before the aforementioned female spoke slowly. "Um... why, honey? You don't look dirty or anything... well, not in any way that can't be cleaned."

"Mom! She doesn't know what Prada or Gucci is?!"

Irisviel instantly had a look of horror on her face at the revelation and hugged Kunou into her bust. "Oh, you poor thing! You must be so repressed! Don't worry, Aunt Iri is here now so we can finally buy you good clothes instead of the rags you had before!"

Harry couldn't help but sweat drop at her words and turned to Yasaka only to see aforementioned kitsune in the corner with a raincloud over her head muttering, "I thought her clothing was nice enough...", while tracing circles on the floor.

Illya nodded furiously. "I know! That explains the bad clothing material and lack of acceptable color scheme in regards to her skin tone. She simply didn't have any clothing of acceptable levels to wear."

In the corner, over dramatic sobbing could be heard.

"It's a good thing you spotted it, Illya-chan! Who knows how much longer she would have gone without good clothing?!" She turned to a sweat dropping Harry with a serene smile. "We're off to the mall to buy Kunou some clothes. You don't mind paying for it, right honey?"

Harry gulped as a dark aura covered his wife, warning him of the consequences of saying no. "O-Of course not! Go right ahead dear!"

Irisviel was instantly all smiles and rainbows and turned to Leysritt. "Come, Leysritt! We're off to buy Kunou clothes!"

"To the mall then?" asked Leysritt curiously.

"Of course not!" exclaimed Irisviel. "We're going to the special designer Gucci and Prada stores! Nothing but the best for my little goddaughter. Come, Illya!"

"Yes, mom! Bye, Dad!"

The shogi door closed, leaving Harry and a depressed Yasaka alone in their wake. The silence stretched on for a while before Yasaka broke it.

"I can't believe she called the clothing I bought Kunou rags. I thought they were top of the line and there they go spoiling her with Prada. She's totally going to love Irisviel more than me now."

Harry snorted. "You think you have it bad. I'm going to have to pay for it."

* * *

Harry and Yasaka walked down the stairs towards the dungeon level of her estate. While not usually used, sometimes there were youkai too strong to kill that needed to be imprisoned. While technically under the Devils authority, ever since the massacre of the nekomata occurred, the relations between the youkai and Devils had been tense. It wouldn't take much for the youkai to split from them and so they were now tending to govern themselves rather than turn to the Devils out of fear they would be given the death sentence simply for being youkai.

An understandable conclusion given the many unjust sentences given to nekomata over the years.

Harry had been called for one such a prisoner. While he _had _also come to introduce Illya and Kunou, he could have done that another day if he wanted. He had specifically come today due to a message he received from Yasaka asking for his help.

Apparently, there had been a young half-youkai, half-human boy causing trouble for a while by hunting other youkai down. Apparently, his youkai heritage had come out due to the death of his human mother and he had rampaged through much of easter Kyoto.

Once they captured him, he was brought before Yasaka for judgment. Normally, he would be executed for his crimes but Yasaka had decided to give him a second chance since he it wasn't his fault. However, his actions made him unwelcome among youkai and he was too powerful to simply leave alone.

That's where Harry came in.

They were hoping that he would be able to suppress his youkai side and then train him to be able to use it and keep his mind. If he couldn't then they would have no choice but to execute him. He was too powerful and dangerous to leave free, especially since he was still feral.

The two eventually reached the cell holding the prisoner and Yasaka opened the door. Walking in, Harry saw their target and his 'accommodations'.

The boy couldn't be older than 15, maybe 16 at most with long black hair that reached his knees. He had a peach to tan skin complexion and has a skinny but lean, muscular body. He had demonic markings on his face, arms and chest that were barely visible through the large and thick metal bars holding him against the wall. The metal was holding him similarly to how a straight jacket would only bolted against the wall and leaving his stomach bare, probably to hit him there whenever he tried too hard to escape if the bruises on his stomach were any indication.

However, what caught Harry's attention was the slight aura of demonic energy around his body and the brown eyes that held nothing but animalistic rage in them. There was no human comprehension in them, showing his youkai blood still held control over him.

"How long has he been like this?" asked Harry seriously.

Yasaka shrugged. "About a week, maybe more. He hasn't returned to cognizance in the entire time he's been here though, even after we knocked him out he got up again. He can't seem to fight off his youkai bloodlust and power. I doubt he had much training regarding demon power before the event though he has _some _training."

"Why do you say that?" asked Harry curiously as he thought about what to do,

"Because even when fighting instinctively, he still used some martial arts moves and some generic spiritual powers such as enhancing his punches with demon energy and such. That points to some training in using his powers beforehand... just not enough to fight off the brutal awakening of his youkai blood."

Harry nodded his head and ignored the boy's growling as he got closer. Mentally deciding on what to do, Harry slammed his palm onto the boy's bare stomach, a large seal crawling out of his hand at the point of impact.

The effects of the seal became obvious as the demonic aura dissipated and the boy's long black hair slowly regressed until it became short black hair. The long hair must have been part of the youkai heritage and he usually had short hair.

However, with the suppression of his demon powers returned human thought processes and the boy blinked slightly before his head rolled to the side in exhaustion. "W-What... what's going on?"

"Welcome back to the land of those not mentally challenged, Mr...?" Harry turned to Yasaka but she just shrugged so he turned back to the boy. "What is your name again?"

The boy groaned slightly but managed to get out. "Urameshi... Yusuke Urameshi." He tried to move only to realize he was bolted to the wall and forcibly pushed on them. "What the hell? Why am I bolted to the damn wall?!"

"Ah," Harry nodded to himself. "Well, you see Mr. Urameshi, you've been imprisoned for your crimes."

"Crimes?" asked/yelled Yusuke angrily. "What crimes?! I haven't done anything!"

"What is the last thing you remember?" asked Harry instead.

Yusuke stopped struggling for a moment as he tried to remember only to grit his teeth once he did and try to hold back tears. "T-That man, no, monster... killing my mother."

Harry sent the boy a look of sympathy before sighing. "Did this man by any chance have large bat-like wings?"

Yusuke looked up at Harry and narrowed his eyes. "Yeah. How did you know?"

"Investigators did find remains of a devil where the rampage started," confirmed Yasaka quietly. "That could be the one who killed his mother."

Harry sighed but spoke to Yusuke. "That, Mr. Urameshi, was what is known as a devil. Not THE Devil, A devil. They're a different species from demons and youkai. My guess is that he wanted you as part of his peerage, a glorified way of saying slaves, and your mother rejected him. He must have killed her for that and that's when you had your... episode."

"Episode? Devils? Peerage? What the hell are you talking about?!" asked Yusuke angrily.

Harry sighed once more but this time out of annoyance. "To be short, Devils are a different species from demons that I believe you know of. They originate from the same devils of Christian mythology. Anyway, the problem isn't them since from what Yasaka says, you manage to kill the Devil who killed your mother."

"Is that my crime?" asked Yusuke angrily.

"No," responded Harry evenly. "Your crime was going on a rampage after your demon powers awoke and hospitalizing over two hundred people and killing over twenty. _That's_ your crime."

Yusuke froze at his words. "Y-You're lying... I wouldn't. I would never-!"

"No, I imagine not," said Harry firmly. "But the problem is that you're half-youkai. I imagine that the trauma of seeing your mother die caused them to awaken prematurely and the bloodlust and power overcame your rational mind, causing aforementioned episode. You were eventually stopped and brought here until I could come and suppress your demon half. This is why you're chained as you are. To prevent you from rampaging again until I could come and suppress it."

"Oh, okay," said Yusuke silently. It seemed as if he was still processing everything, not the least of which is that his mother is dead. His eyes suddenly narrowed. "But if you've already suppressed my demon half then why am I still tied up?"

Harry shrugged. "So you didn't reflexively attack us out of confusion mostly. I imagine you would be disoriented when it was suppressed since apparently you don't remember anything that happened while it was in control. But if you want out..."

Yasaka blinked and turned to protest what he had planned but was too late.

Harry drew the katana that appeared in his hand, sheath and all, in a flare of black flames and with three quick slashes, cut the metal restraints holding Yusuke to the wall into pieces.

Yusuke wasn't prepared for this and fell tot he floor but quickly got up again. He looked up warily but seeing Harry having sheathed his blade and no one making any hostile movements, he relaxes slightly. "Thanks..." he rubbed his shoulder blades and stretched his arms.

"No problem," said Harry easily. "Now to explain our current problem."

Yusuke frowned. "What problem?"

"To be blunt, you drew a lot of attention to yourself with your little rampage," said Harry bluntly. "You may be half-youkai and normally the youkai community would accept you with open arms. However, in your rampage you seemed to instinctively look for other youkai and attacked them. This made you a feared figure amongst youkai and with the current tension between youkai and Devils... well, they probably won't risk sticking their necks out for you."

Yusuke flinched at the reminder of how many people he hurt but stood stoically. "So basically I'm on my own. Figures. Don't worry I'm used to it."

"Not so fast now," said Harry quickly. "The problem is that that seal won't last forever. Eventually it'll fade and without training the same thing will happen again."

"Don't worry, I'm being trained by old lady Genkai. I'll have to double my training but that's nothing new."

Harry looked surprised at the revelation but shook his head. "That explains where you got training but that's not enough. She can train you in using _human_ spiritual power but demonic power is different. You'd still go insane once the seal broke."

"There's also the problem with the Devils," continued Harry ruthlessly, putting all the cards on the table. "They've already come after you once, what makes you think they won't try again? Devils are a selfish group and now that they've seen your power, they'll want you even more. They've already shown that they're willing to kill your mother to get you, what else do you think they'll be willing to do?"

Yusuke growled in frustration even as tears came to his eye as he remembered his mother's death. "Then what the hell am I supposed to do then?! Just stay here chained up?! No thanks!"

"Let me train you," said Harry bluntly, shutting Yusuke up. "I'm half-devil myself so I know how to use that power and I have... _influence_ over both Devils and Angels. They won't bother you if I take you as my apprentice. Genkai is well-known and has influence but not enough to stop them from trying to get to you. The fact that you're half-youkai would give them the excuse that they rule over you. It's politics but unless you want Genkai to be forced to fight off hundreds of S-rank Devils to defend you, you don't have much choice."

Yusuke growled and narrowed his eyes at Harry. "What's to say you're telling me the truth? You could be lying to me just get me to join your 'pariage' for all I know."

"It's 'peerage'," corrected Harry dryly. "And I don't have a peerage. I'm more or less neutral but I'm powerful and influential enough that neither side would go against me just for you. They're not that crazy."

Seeing him look unconvinced, Harry sighed. "If you want, we can go see Genkai for her opinion. I haven't met her personally but she should have heard about me and will back me up. Will that be enough to convince you?"

Yusuke seemed to mull it over before nodding. "Fine. We'll see what old lady Genkai has to say then."

Harry nodded before a sympathetic look came to his face and he placed a hand on Yusuke's shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss, Yusuke. No one should have to watch their mother die right in front of them. I hear they already gave funerals for everyone that died in the rampage but I'll try and track down your mother's grave for you."

Tears gathered in Yusuke's eyes which he forcibly pushed back and just nodded silently. Patting him on the back gently, Harry led the way back up the stairs and to Yusuke's freedom.

* * *

Back upstairs, Yasaka and Harry watched in amusement as Yusuke ate his food without any show of manners, showing just how hungry he was. He had already eating almost an entire course himself and showed no sign of stopping.

The three had managed to iron out the details while Yusuke ate. If Genkai backed Harry up, Yusuke would train under Harry while coming to Yasaka for monthly check-ups to make sure he was progressing well in his demon powers. She said that if he showed promise, she would even show him such special kitsune tricks of the trade.

The three were just finishing up when the door slid open, revealing the missing members of the group.

"We're back!" exclaimed Irisviel gleefully. She pranced into the room happily before gesturing behind her. "Come on, girls! Show Harry and Yasaka your new clothes!"

Illya was the first to enter. She was wearing the same clothes as before but had a new winter hat for some reason as well as white winter coat... despite the fact she had at least four at home.

He'd never understand women of any age.

Kunou followed soon afterwards wearing a black winter prada dress for young girls that looked as expensive as it probably cost. He had to admit Kunou looked adorable in it and her happy smile more than made up for its cost.

Yasaka seemingly agreed and smiled happily at her daughter. "Don't you look cute? Now say thank you to Aunt Iri for buying you that pretty dress."

"Thank you, Aunt Iri," said Kunou dutifully. She then turned to her mother with an inquisitive look. "Momma, where do I put the rest of the clothes? I don't think they'll fit in my closet."

Everyone except Irisviel and Illya blinked in confusion before Yasaka asked the question on everyone's mind. "How many clothes did you buy, sweetie?"

Suddenly, a horde of maids and butlers passed down the hall toward what he guessed was Kunou's room carrying at least five large bags chock full of clothing. Each bag was either from Prada or Gucci, making sure that it was of the highest quality.

"Just a few," said Irisviel airily. "We didn't have a lot of space in the limo so we only bought her spring clothing. We'll need to come back for her summer, fall and winter clothes."

Kunou smiled happily. "I love them, Momma. They're so much better than my old clothes!"

Instantly, Yasaka was back in the corner tracing circles in the floor with a dark cloud over her head. "So cruel..."

Kunou ignored her mother and turned back to Irisviel. "I'm going to throw out all my old clothes and wear yours every day!"

The sobbing in the corner increased.

Irisviel smiled happily at Kunou before noticing Yusuke and cocking her head curiously. "And who's this, honey? I don't I've seen him before."

Harry smiled at his sometimes absent-minded wife. Despite everything she did, he still loved her. "This is Yusuke. He's going to be my new apprentice and stay with us for a while."

Irisviel's eyes widened joyfully. "You too!? I picked up a new child too!"

Harry blinked at her words before they were answered when Irisviel left the room for a moment and came back carrying a young girl.

The first thing he noticed was that the girl's eyes were incredibly wide, almost like she was permanently surprised and a sort of grayish color strangely enough. Also, the canines on her lower jaw are larger than usual, and a sort of a cartoon-like skull sat on the top of her head. A crack ran along the left side of the mask and four teeth on the left side of the skull were broken off. She had a large scar coming down from her forehead to her nose and a crimson line that stretched horizontally across her face below her eyes. She had bluish-green hair which was probably the reason they dressed her in a green (and expensive) childish Prada dress though he noticed she was barefoot much like Kunou usually was.

The things that grabbed his attention were two things: her skull looked similar to the ones adorning Grim Reapers and the crack along it was leaking a thick miasma of power that was slowly but surely leaving the girl and dissipating into the air.

All in all, Harry was definitely intrigued. Not the least of which was how Irisviel had found her and why she was here.

"Isn't she adorable?!" gushed Irisviel while rubbing her cheek against the girl's own. "She says her name is Neliel and we found her wandering around town in _rags_! I couldn't just leave her and when she told us she was alone and had no parents I decided to take her in. Illya always wanted a sister and now she has one!"

Harry rubbed his forehead to fight back the oncoming headache. "Iri, you can't just adopt any old kid off the street! We could get in trouble for kidnapping!"

Irisviel stuck her tongue out at him and turned her face away from him. "You adopted Yusuke so I can adopt Neliel-chan! Oh, you'll love it at home, Nel! We live in a big old castle with large grounds where you can play!"

"Really?" asked Nel shyly. Her eyes flickered to Harry and shrunk into herself. "Nel won't be a bother?"

"Of course not!" exclaimed Irisviel. A dark aura surrounded her and she smiled menacingly at Harry. "Right, Harry-kun?"

Harry gulped as beside him Yusuke dropped his chopsticks in shock at his first exposure to Irisviel's dark side. Who knew such a optimistic and kind woman could be so scary?

"Of course, Iri-chan," assured Harry quickly. "She's more than welcome. Consider me your new tou-san, Nel-chan."

Instantly, the dark aura dissipated and Nel, who didn't seem to have realized anything happened smiled widely. "Yay! Nel has a Tou-san and a Kaa-chan!"

Harry couldn't help but smile gently at seeing Nel's happiness and even Illya seemed happy at having a 'sister'.

Beside him, Yusuke leaned over to whisper. "Is this normal for you guys?"

Harry looked at Yusuke in amusement. "What are you talking about? This is a slow day!" Harry couldn't help but break out laughing at the look on Yusuke's face.

* * *

**Lemon start**

Irisviel had to stop herself from fidgeting when the blindfold covered her eyes. It was her idea to add the blindfold to this in order to add a new spice to their sex life. Harry had been determined to show her he still loved her so she added the blindfold to make it even better. She was curious since Yasaka told her about it and wondered if doing this with her eyes covered and her hands tied up would really heighten the experience.

Of course, Yasaka had recommended it be done with a stranger to make it even naughtier but there was no way she was going to do that. Her heart and body belonged to her husband and she would allow no other to touch her in that way.

"Are you okay?" came the concerned voice of her husband. "It's not too tight is it?"

Irisviel pulled lightly on the handcuffs tying her to the bed but shook her head. "It's fine, Harry-kun. So what's next?"

Irisviel could almost feel his amused smile as he hovered over her. "Now... let me worship you." He paused slightly. "But tell me if something bothers you and I'll stop, okay?"

Smiling warmly at the concern in her husband's voice, Irisviel nodded. "Can you undo the restraints on my arms? They're kind of chaffing." As exciting as it was to be under her husband's mercy, they really were slightly uncomfortable. Apparently he hadn't had the time (or felt too embarrassed) for the more fluffy handcuffs and the metal ones he was using bothered her sensitive skin.

Mumbling an apology, Harry did as she asked, releasing her from the handcuffs. Rubbing her wrists lightly, Irisviel laid back down on the bed, making no move to remove the blindfold. It heightened the entire experience to not be able to see and be forced to rely on touch alone.

The blankets beneath her are cool from a faint winter chill and she shivers slightly. She feels a dip in the bed from where her husband kneels and she feels it shift as he moves to sit by her feet.

Irisviel forced her heartbeat to slow down as she anxiously awaiting for her husband to start. While she was no stranger to her husband's touch, the loss of sight added a new angle to the experience. It was like every other sense was heightened to an absurd degree. She could hear his breath as he breathed, she could feel the drafts of air through the slightly open window, she could smell her growing arousal.

Irisviel was startled out her thoughts when the first touch comes in the form of Harry brushing the cold tips of his fingers over one of her ankles.

"I'm sorry. Are my hands cold, tsukihime?"

"A little."

"Let me fix that."

She listens as Harry breathes into his hands and then rubs them together. When he places his hand on her ankle once more, it feels much warmer. "Thank you, Harry-kun. That's better."

Harry hums and drags the tips of his fingers along the curves of Irisviel's ankles, swirling them over the raises and dips of the bones. Irisviel bites the inside of her cheeks but she can't hold back the faint giggle at the ticklish sensation. Harry is moving slowly but surely, no hesitation in his movements.

From her position, Harry shifts over, bracing himself over her legs. He's light in his touch when he grips Irsiviel's nightgown (which she had taken to wearing lately due to the cold winter nights), raising it till it was just over her knees, disappointingly lower than what she wanted.

Harry seemed to sense this and chuckled in that husky way of his. "Patience, tsukihime."

Irisivel lets out a grunt of impatience which only causes him to chuckle more. She feels his breath ghost over the skin of her thighs. He doesn't touch her with his lips just yet but she could feel his soft hair brushing against her skin, eliciting goosebumps behind its trail.

His fingers aren't far behind her lips but they take their time inching up her calves. He sketches invisible lines up her skin, swirls and indiscernible patterns that Irisviel can see in her mind. Despite his hard training, her husband's touch is soft, with the firm edges of callouses from his sword training. With nothing to look at, Irisviel finds herself studying the finer details of her husband's hands as they gently smooth their way up the back of her thighs.

Harry leans down and places a kiss along the side of her knee. His lips part and his tongue slips free to worry over the skin. He pulls back and blows lightly on the wet skin and Irisviel shivers. Keeping the blindfold was definitely a good idea.

Her world narrows as her husband begins to move again, kissing a trail up her thighs, pushing her gown out of the way to get at more of her skin. His lips are amazingly soft and gentle against her skin with just a hint of stubble due to having shaved yet this morning. He's warm though, unnaturally so. Every touch of the Nephalem's leaves her own tingling with warmth.

Irisviel breath hitches when his kisses reach the top of her thighs but he only shifts in bed, landing kisses on her naval instead.

"You're such a tease," complained Irisviel, though she made no move to force him back to where she wanted.

Harry chuckled and continued to lay kisses across her stomach, his fingers circling her naval. "Now, now. Patience, my tsukihime. Remember, this was your idea. Plus, if you like it we can maybe add other stuff to the bedroom." There was a heavy tone to his voice that got Irisviel's heart beating quickly in desire but she forcibly calmed herself down.

"Hold still." Harry grabs hold of her and tugs her down so she was almost on top of his boxer-clad thighs. Harry reaches over to grasp her gown and pull it over her head.

Irisviel had never been particularly shy about her body but lying blindfolded in only her underwear across her husband's boxer-clad lap sent pleasant little shivers up and down her spine. She wishes she could see his face, to see where he was looking and what he's feeling. At the very least, she _could _feel how obviously aroused he was so she knew at the very least that his opinion was positive. She felt the strangest desire to cover herself up.

"I wish you could see just how beautiful you look like this," said Harry huskily. Irisviel blushed at his words, as if they embarrassed her more than being half-naked across his lap.

Irisviel takes a deep breath and then tries to relax her body. Harry waits patiently, stroking her sides until the tension leaves them and then, with an arm around her waist, pulls Irisviel flush against him. She feels his breath hot against her for only a second before his tongue is at her again, kissing and licking at her collarbones.

Irisviel lets out her first real sound when she feels his lips on her nipples.

Harry smiles against her skin at that, his lips turning slightly upward, then its his tongue, licking her nipples until they were hard nubs. Irisviel's hands tightened on the sheets. She leans desperately into the touch, trying to feel more of her husband but he presses her back down onto the mattress with a firm hand and shifts again so he's back between Irisviel's thighs. He shifts away and Irisviel feels the loss but then hears a rustling sound showing he had started to undress.

"I'm starting to think the blindfold was a bad idea," said Irisviel but she makes no move to take it off. Instead she reaches out and her hand brushes against her husband's chest. She felt the hard muscle that came from years of training. Her hand dips down to trace his six pack, shivering in desire as she did so.

"Nope," said Harry playfully. "You agreed to leave it on so you have to leave it on. Plus," Harry's voice takes on a husky tone. "It makes things better doesn't it?"

Irisviel bites her lip but has to agree. Without her sight and relying only on touch, every single touch felt ten times better and more intense.

"I know but I still want to see you," says Irisviel truthfully. Even now she can remember the glorious form of her husband's naked body. All hard muscle that despite looking stronger than steel, was still soft to the touch. It excited her like nothing else.

Harry lands a soft kiss on the junction of her thighs and she laughs. "Are you trying to distract me?"

Irisviel feels his smile against her skin before he pulls off her underwear. "No. Just getting ready for the main course." And without another word, he sinks down to bury himself between her legs.

"Oh!" Irisviel jumps in surprise at the feel of Harry's tongue. She immediately feels childish at the outburst but Harry's doesn't seem to mind. In fact, he only draws her closer by pulling on the back of her thighs, letting out a pleased sound into her wet folds.

Irisviel didn't why his skill with his tongue surprised her the first time he did it. Like everything he did, she found it perfect and the feeling left Irisviel shivering helplessly as the tingling spread through her spine like fire.

Harry's doesn't hesitate to stroke her with his tongue, gently but relentlessly until Irisviel feels her toes curl. Blinded as she was, the sensation of her husband between her legs, his warm tongue between her legs and his hands stroking her thighs was all she knew. Her skin was hot, a sheen of sweat on it now, and she could feel herself gasp whenever she felt a flick of his tongue on her clit.

"Oh-god!" she says breathlessly. Harry hums in response and Irisviel throws her head back in a moan as the vibration turns turns the faint tremor of pleasure into tremors of electricity through her body. "Ahhh-Harry!"

However, just his tongue wasn't enough. She wanted to feel all of him and firmly pulls him up her body till she kissed him passionately, the taste of herself on his lips only arousing her further. She blindly reached for her husband's manhood and led it to where she wanted it.

Irisviel couldn't help the moan that left her lips when he entered her. No matter how many times they did this, each time felt like their first. Each time special and different, even the times they, to be frank, more fucked than made love were special.

For Irisviel, the overwhelming presence of her husband over her was comforting. Despite being so much larger than her in both broadness and height, she never felt smothered when he laid over her.

If anything, she felt warm and safe. As if the flames that he used made up his entire being and infused her with their strength and warmth. Harry often called her his tsukihime, his 'moon princess'. But if she was the moon then he was her dark sun which shone on her, allowing her to show her brilliance to the world. Without him she would have died that day and even if she had survived she would have never have become half of what she was now.

Partner. Wife. Mother. Always and Forever. That was the vow they made to each other.

All of this, she now was where before she was nothing and she couldn't imagine doing all that with anyone else. She loved this man and even if she died tomorrow, she would die happy having felt a quarter of the happiness she had experienced.

The feel of her husband thrusting deeper into her brought her back to the here and now and she moaned at the feel of him. Irisviel could only hold on and moan as he thrust into her, her sight taken making her sense of touch hyper-sensitive. She lost count of how many orgasms she had but she slowly felt it building to a crescendo that promised to make all the others pale in comparison.

"Ah-Harry!" said Irisviel through her moans. "I'm- I'm coming!"

"Me too, my tsukihime," grunted Harry. "Come with me."

Their climax came simultaneously, Irisviel lifting her hips up to slam against his as she climaxed along with him. The feel of his thick cum splattering against her walls only heightened the experience and she absently hoped it would seed and give her another child.

**Lemon end**

The couple panted as they tried to regain their breaths. Irisviel felt when Harry reached up and took off her blindfold, allowing her to see once more.

Harry was panting after their lovemaking session, a sheen of sweat on his body. Irisviel's eyes trailed down his perfect form and if she wasn't so tired no doubt she would try for an encore.

"So what did you think?" asked Harry with a roguish smile.

Irisviel giggled and kissed him deeply. "Perfect. Everything was perfect."

"What was your favorite part?"

Irisviel looked up at her husband and answered truthfully. "Opening my eyes afterwards and seeing you there."

Harry's smile turned soft and he gave her a gentle kiss that nonetheless managed to convey his love. The two moved to go to sleep, Harry spooning behind Irisviel who snuggled into him.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" asked Irisviel sleepily, her mind so tired she didn't even realize what she'd said.

There was a pause before he spoke. "Always," said Harry firmly. "Always and Forever."

Smiling sleepily, Irisviel drifted off to sleep in the arms of her husband.

* * *

**AN: And there's chapter 2!**

**Hope you liked the chapter! The first part was to show that Harry knows about Rias and set the basis for next chapter which is when the action starts. Harry has been secretly helping Rais escape her forced marriage contract due to pity and thinking that the Gremory are basically shafting her like they did him. You'll see what the note said next chapter. As you could see, instead of being during the Riser training arc, this time it was set just when Issei became a part of the peerage which I believe was more or less a month before the whole Riser thing.**

**I hope I also explained Harry and Irisviel's relationship. Irisviel is slightly naive and optimistic most of the time but she's also a realist underneath who know she's dying and just wants was is best for her husband. Next chapter will delve deeper into her sickness and her feelings in regards to it.**

**And I introduced two new characters: Yusuke and Neliel. Both will be part of Harry's group which will be separate from both Angels and Devils. Basically he'll make his own Faction for Nephalem and you'll see how next chapter.**

**As always, Read and Review! **


End file.
